The Farplane
by Burning Ice
Summary: Faith, Aeons, and Farplane are all connected, but when one is destroyed, what happenes to the others? On top of that, Spira's Fragile goverment is collapsing, and its on the verge of a civil war. TidusRikku . . . Tikku . . . Complete
1. Default Chapter

Tidus opened his eyes and grinned. All around him there was ocean, and he knew at once where he was. Pushing off from the ocean floor he swam, he headed for the sparkling surface about thirty feet above him. His head broke the surface and he looked around, still awed at what he saw. It was another world; a few spirits of the faith where drifting around, talking and laughing. Tidus knew there where more, but the Farplane was so vast that those few where all he could make out.  
  
-splash-  
  
-splash-  
  
-splash-  
  
Braska, Jecht, and Auron broke the surface next to him. He didn't understand how Braska had left the Farplane at the end, but he supposed that he was caught in Limbo until his Aeon was killed.  
  
Braska smiled at him and climbed out of the water changing into pyreflies and started to drift off, and Auron followed him. Tidus began to swim to shore when a hand caught him and dunked him back underwater for a second. Tidus surfaced again, gasping, and shot a glare at his father, who was chuckling.  
  
What did you do that for? Tidus barked, his voice cracking as it had done so often in the past.  
  
I have a question to ask you, Tidus. His father swam up next to him where he was treading water.  
  
Tidus nodded; it was like deja vu, and he realized Wakka had done almost the exact same thing when they had swum across the lagoon.  
  
Do you feel the same way towards Lady Yuna?  
  
You mean- Well it's complicated.  
  
I know. Jecht sat down on the shore and regarded his son for a moment. On the first night you were here, in Spira, you had a dream about me. Jecht paused as if trying to figure out how to phrase what he would say next. Well, it wasn't a dream, well, not exactly. I came into your head. I was so happy to see you safely in Spira.  
  
But you were Sin! Tidus exclaimed, taken aback that his father would enter his head.  
  
I know, so I couldn't come to you in person. Do you remember what that dream was about?  
  
Tidus nodded. The dialogue didn't make sense, but basically Yuna wanted me to come with her to Zanarkand, my Zanarkand. Tidus blushed slightly at this, And then Rikku came on and scolded me; she said that I promised to go to Luca with her. They wanted me to choose who to go with, but then you came in and started taunting me. He shot an accusing glance at his father.  
  
I had to jump in and stop you from choosing which girl you would ride with to Luca Jecht explained quickly, because I was afraid you would pick Yuna and have your heart broken. He muttered something, under his breath.  
  
  
  
It broke my heart to hear you scream. I hate you like that.  
  
Well, I guess your efforts where in vain, I fell for Yuna anyway. Tidus changed the subject. He could tell his father was trying to make up for all the teasing and tormenting he had put him through, but Tidus still wasn't ready to talk things out.  
  
I know you flirted with her at first - who wouldn't? But In Macalania and when you defeated me, was it really love you where feeling, or sympathy, even pity? Think about that boy, and Jecht pushed off the ground, his body erupting into pyreflies.  
  
Tidus stared after him, thinking to himself.  
  
Of course I love Yuna! He thought to himself. How could Jecht think that it was anything else! Well, he had felt bad about her sacrificing herself for the greater good. He had felt guilty after he promised to take her to Zanarkand and all sorts of other places after defeating Sin, and he had wanted to find some way to make it up to her-No! He loved her! That was final.  
  
Tidus turned and followed his father - in a huff since his father had planted the seeds of doubt in his mind, and he knew it would be killing him inside for quite a long time.  
  
Where are we going? Tidus called to his father.  
  
To find your mother! I haven't seen her in ten years.  
  
Tidus slowed down and landed on the ground; he had no wish to be present at the happy little reunion. Instead he settled on his back on the grass and stared up at the sky. To his surprise, hundreds of feet up, he could see the room where people would visit the Farplane.  
  
Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, Rikku, Kimahri, he said to himself. What are you doing now?  
  
*****  
  
Rikku had been pacing back and forth in her room at Guadosalam for over an hour.  
  
To go into the Farplane or not to go into the Farplane, that was the question.  
  
So far she hadn't been able to convince herself to go in. This was only the second time she had been there; she had waited outside with Auron the first time.  
  
Auron was a strange person, and although she trusted him with her life, she couldn't understand why he acted the way he did. How could someone be so gloomy 24/7/365. That's why she had taken an immediate liking to Tidus. Most of the Al Bhed where gothic looking, her brother included, but Tidus's bubbly nature and sweet disposition had made her curious enough about him to save him from the fiend that attacked him when they'd first met.  
  
She sighed. He was the first non-Al Bhed to treat her like a human, and that gesture meant a lot to her. She sighed; he had charmed her enough so that she made him part of the team and even promised to take him to Luca.  
  
If I don't go I'll never forgive myself she said. I told my father and brother that I wanted to do a bit of soul searching, and damn it, I'm going to go see Tidus one more time. She rushed out of the inn and up into the Farplane entrance.  
  
The guard shot her an accusing look, but she just brushed past him.  
  
Come on, Rikku, girl, don't loose your nerve. She chided herself as her step slowed. All too soon she reached the gate to the Farplane, and she stopped completely.  
  
One . . . two . . . three!! she said, like a child jumping off a diving board, and she shut her eyes and jumped through the door, stumbled, and fell onto her knees on the other side.  
  
For a few seconds all she could do was pant and wait until her heart returned to a normal rate. Then, tentatively, she opened one eye; two people stood looking curiously at her but busily turned back to the Farplane when she met their eyes.  
  
Rikku hurriedly stood up, brushed off her knees, hurried to one side, and stared at the vast land of the dead.   
  
A few Pyreflies floated curiously past her, but she couldn't see any people. She wondered if her mother was here, and to her astonishment her mother appeared in front of her.  
  
The Al Bhed had said that the Farplane was explainable, but now, Rikku wasn't so sure.   
  
Hello mom, its me, Rikku! I guess I look a lot different now, she told the woman smiling back at her from the nothingness.  
  
Then Rikku found herself telling the image everything - about the trip, about her family, about fighting Yevon, even about her crush on Tidus, and how unfair it was that he only wanted Yuna, and how it was wrong of her to feel jealous of her cousin. As she talked, her mother's expression turned from a warm smile to a sympathetic grimace. She could almost feel her mother nodding, and she felt sad that she couldn't embrace the lady staring out at her.  
  
Well Mom, I'm so happy to see you, but I also want to see Tidus; maybe we can get together tomorrow? Rikku grinned at the end to try to lighten the mood. She knew that her mother's intangible shoulders couldn't carry all her problems, and that it was wrong to make her feel responsible simply because she was her mother.


	2. Tidus

Tidus  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own FFX yet, but I'll keep ya posted.   
  
As Tidus sat snoozing where he lay, a nice looking Al Bhed woman walked up to him. She looked familiar, but Tidus couldn't quite place why.   
  
"Heads up Tidus, Someone is calling you."   
  
And Tidus could feel it, like a rope tugging him upwards, he was already floating up off the ground.   
  
"How did you know my name's Tidus?" He called back to the shrinking woman.   
  
"My Daughter told me that and much, much more! Kuut Milg!" She smiled slightly to herself, going solely on what she knew about the boy, her daughter had pretty good taste, even if the boy didn't like her back.   
  
"Good luck?" Tidus asked as he was rushing upwards"Why would I need good luck?"   
  
*****   
  
Rikku grinned as Tidus appeared. He was regarding her with interest, and slight confusion.   
  
"Hey Tidus." She stammered"I hoped that you made it to the Farplane ok!" Keep it platonic she reminded herself,"Everyone has really missed you, but its been a few weeks since . . . it happened, and everyone is doing great. I know you wanna hear about Yuna," Here she had to work hard to keep her voice from wavering,"She is depressed, but doing a great job leading everyone in the Eternal calm. I guess she would, right? Half Yevonite, half Al Bhed, a widow of a Guado, and a Ronso for a bodyguard. Who wouldn't trust her." Rikku almost ended that in a whisper.   
  
Tidus face fell and he could tell something was the matter with her, but he couldn't speak or move, all he could do was listen.   
  
"Wakka and Lulu are hooking up, so that's good, Right? Your Blitzball Team says Hi, Jassu has taken your place as Caption, and Brother is now the star Shooter, they're really excited about next week's tournament."   
  
Rikku took a step closer and reached out, not sure what she was planning to do"Everyone's planning to come see you really soon, and we really miss you!" just then her fingertips accidentally crossed the boarder between the Farplane and the plateau, and to her horror the became transparent, and she couldn't feel them.   
  
Rikku cried out and yanked her hand back, cradling it against her chest. Her fingers where fine, but the mishap had embarrassed her, and she muttered a farewell and made a break for the doorway. When she looked back Tidus was fading back into pyreflies, but she could clearly see that there was a tear rolling down his cheek.   
  
*****   
  
"I cant believe your crying." Jecht said, disgusted at his son.  
  
"I miss my friends! I miss Yu- Yuna." he nearly hissed at his father, and Jecht backed off.   
  
"Don't feel bad." Rikku's mother knelt down beside him,"I miss my family too, but I would rather have them living out in Spira than stuck here with me."   
  
Tidus nodded slowly, and started to calm down,"can I be alone for a wile?"   
  
"Time moves differently here." Said Auron coolly"I don't know how long you've got before Rikku will want to talk to you again." But the small crowd that had gathered disperse, Auron lumbering away, Jecht and his Mother strolled off together, and Braska walked off with Rikku's Mother, since she was his sister in law. Tidus could have sworn she said something about their daughters having a problem, but they where out of earshot before he heard more.   
  
Tidus turned, and once again began drifting off to sleep, and he began to dream.   
  
He soon realized that it was the same dream that he had had in Besaid.   
  
"The ship hasn't come." He told Yuna who was standing alone on the dock.   
  
"If it doesn't come soon, we won't be able to find everyone." She turned to him wordily.   
  
"Is it really...... okay?"   
  
"Take me...... to Zanarkand." She asked out of the blue.   
  
"Hey you! Tidus!" Rikku ran up to join them,"You said you'd go to Luca with me!"   
  
"Oh!? Oh! Well, um......" Tidus remembered promising her that and was embarrassed that he would agree to travel with someone else in front of her.   
  
"If you don't like Yuna, why don't you say it?" Rikku prompted.   
  
Then the dream broke from its original form.   
  
"If I don't travel with Yuna who will?" He asked.   
  
"You are going to have to pick before the boat gets here." Yuna told him.   
  
"I don't know!!" He yelled, waking himself up.   
  
***   
Rikku had stayed in her room for another week, and then decided she would go to the Farplane one more time, then cut back to the Moonflow and and to Rin's shop, and wait there for Brother to bring the Airship. Brother had been flying a circuit, Transporting Items to Rin's shops. Since the demand on weapons had all but vanished, Rin had started selling other things people wanted, like food and clothing.   
  
It was probably close to three or four in the morning when Rikku walked down the hallway that led to the Farplane. She was in the cavern where all the tunnels met, and was surprised to see someone who looked exactly like Isaaru slipping down the hallway that led to the Thunder Plains.   
  
"But Yunie killed him!" Rikku said out loud,"It must just be my imagination." She ran the rest of the way to the Farplane, looking behind her for any other ghosts.   
  
When she got to the Farplane the air inside it felt different than she remembered, but she dismissed it as the dank night air inside the cave.   
  
***   
It had been almost a month, and Tidus was starting to wonder if Rikku was coming back at all. He had spent a lot of time with her mother, learning Al Bhed, he had known a little of it, but there where big gaps. Finally he felt the familiar drag up to the clouds, and Rikku appeared in front of him, sleepy, and slightly worse for ware. He could tell that something was wrong, and seeing the expression on her face made him feel like crying.   
  
"Tidus, hi, this is the last time I'm coming for a wile, but I'm sure everyone else will come soon too! I hope-" But Rikku didn't get any further than that.   
  
All of a sudden the wall between the Farplane and the room where she stood vanished. It blinked in and out a few times, and When Rikku looked back up, Tidus was falling forward, out of the Farplane. Rikku tried to catch him as he came down, but his body passed right through her outstretched arms, and landed hard on the ground.   
  
Rikku yelled and jumped back, scrambling away from her unconscious friend. All the horrible stories about ghosts eating little girls that Brother had told her on stormy nights rushed through her head. After a few minutes she crawled over to Tidus and tried to shake him, but her hand once again passed through his body.   
  
"Tidus?" she squeaked meekly into his ear, and frowned when he didn't stir.  
  
"Tidus!" She called again louder, and this time she was answered with a groan.  
  
"Is it really you?" She asked him, amazed, as he opened his eyes, and pulled himself into a sitting position.   
  
"I feel like my head is going to explode." He muttered as he clutched it, rocking back and forth.   
  
"Its me, Rikku!"   
  
Tidus looked up, his eyes a little dazed "Rikku! I missed you! How have you been?"   
  
"Your not a Fiend! Your right here in front of me, so I'm better than I've been in a long time!" Rikku blurted before she could stop herself.   
  
"Thanks Rikku, You always know what to say to cheer people up."   
  
Rikku let out her breath, both relieved and insulted that he hadn't taken it as anything more than an exuberant greeting.   
  
"Where's Yuna?" He asked looking around.   
  
"She's in Bevelle, I- I can take you there!" A weeks travel alone with Tidus was definitely appealing. "Just you and me, for old time's sake." She teased.   
  
"Alright, your a great friend," he motioned to pat her but his hand just passed through her shoulder,"What the-" He began swirling his arm around watching as it passed right through her.   
  
"Watch it Tidus!" She teased and he realized that he had just passed his hand through her chest. Blushing he pulled his arm back and muttered a hasty apology.   
  
"Well, Its probably almost five, so we could set out and get to Rin's by tonight."   
  
"Why such a hurry?" He asked, sounding slightly hurt.   
  
"I saw Isaaru earlier, and who knows who else might have escaped from the Farplane, Seymour, Yunalesca, I mean Yunie really needs to know about this!"   
  
"Alright, but what about the Thunder Planes?" He questioned.   
  
"I can handle it."   
  
***   
Rikku stood at the gate of Guadosalam, shuddering slightly at the distant thunder outside. Tidus walked over to her and looked out, following her gaze.  
  
"Are you still afraid of thunder?" He asked in a worried tone.   
  
"Mortified." Rikku answered shortly. She hadn't been able to cross the thunder plains since she went on Yuna's pilgrimage, and the storms where stronger now that it was summer.   
  
"Rikku, if you don't want to do this its ok." Tidus said, trying to break the silence, "I'm sure I can find my way on my own."  
  
"No!" Rikku answered quickly, she didn't want Tidus to go out of her site until it was absolutely necessary,"See, I made this, a Lightening eater targe, and I taught myself the spell Nul-Shock, so I'm gunna be-eeek!" Rikku ducked and covered her ears as a particularly loud clap of thunder shook the Guadosalam exit.   
  
"Why are you this frightened of lightening?" Tidus asked, kneeling down next to her.   
  
"I told you on Yunie's Pilgrimage!"  
  
"But it couldn't have scared you this much!"  
  
"Well," Rikku sighed, she hadn't told everything "Brother was so scared for me that he cast the Most powerful thunder spell he could manage, It missed the fiend and hit me, since I was in the water it paralyzed me, He jumped into the water and swam out to attack it physically, but It took him to long, and by the time he got there, the fiend had done this to me." She pulled up the hem of her shorts a little ways to reveal a scar from a circular puncture mark nearly an inch in diameter, "I have seven of those," She said, revealing another one on her stomach, "The fiend chomped my stomach and legs, and all I could do was watch it try to eat me alive."  
  
"You're lucky your brother was there." Tidus stammered.   
  
"Yea, Brother always looks out for me." Rikku jumped up "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Brother had so much fun playing on your Blitzball team he's started playing seriously again!"  
  
Tidus grinned and started asking her about the team he put together, shifting the subject to Blitzball, and off of Lightening. Rikku told him everything she knew, and reminded him of all the great times he had playing. Tidus had really turned the team around, Wakka was crazy about Blitzball, bit he was also sexist about it. The Besaid Aurochs where the only team without any girls, and Tidus had immediately recruited one, saying that the team needed some female logic.  
  
Almost before Rikku realized it they where at the Thunder plains, and all her terror came rushing back.   
  
"Gotta get Tidus to Yunie!" She muttered to herself a few times, though that didn't do much for her determination, "Gotta tell Yunie about the Farplane!" That worked a little better, though she realized she still sounded pretty pathetic.   
  
By the time they made it halfway to Rin's Shop, Rikku had gone through almost twenty pep talks, including 'The thunder wont get me!' 'I can do this!' and 'shadupshadupshadup!', and Tidus was starting to grin at her. They had almost made it to the next tower when Tidus saw the flash of light that meant lightening was about to strike. He grabbed for Rikku's arm to pull her out of the way, but his hands passed right through her arm. An instant later the bolt of lightening hit her, and threw her back several feet.   
  
"Rikku!" Tidus ran over to her, "Are you hurt? Say something?"  
  
"Ouch." Rikku muttered under her breath, the wind knocked out of her, "That hurt!"  
  
Another bolt hit nearby, and Rikku jumped and tried to wrap her arms around Tidus for support, but she passed right through him and landed on her elbows, her torso passing through his knees and lower legs.  
  
"Gunna start that again?" Tidus asked teasingly, stepping out of her back, he was trying to make her laugh. Instead a slight blush crept up her cheeks. She remembered that all to well, after almost an hour of Walking, fighting, and trying to stand on her wobbling knees, she had broke. She had tried to laugh, then when that proved unsuccessful, she had fallen to all fours, scrambled over, and grabbed one of Tidus's legs.  
  
"Why did you do that anyway?" He asked as she pulled herself up and made a run for the next tower, "I mean, Yuna is family, and Lulu is always so calm and reasonable."  
  
"Because, uhh" Rikku desperately tried to think of an excuse, anything but the truth which was 'Because I liked you, I still do, and I wanted YOU to protect me from the thunder,'   
  
"Well?" Tidus asked again when she hesitated.   
  
"Because I knew you would stick up for me." she lied, "And we go way back!" she teased him "I helped you with the fiend, and you helped me with the thunder." She gave him a thumbs up,"So, we're even."  
  
Was it just her imagination, or did he look a little disappointed at her answer.   
  
***   
"Oh thank Goodness!" Rikku sighed as they staggered into Rin's Shop. It was evening, and Rikku hadn't slept the night before. She was now totally exhausted, and could barely ask for two rooms.   
  
Tidus teased her when her voice had a slight slur in it from her lack of sleep, but she barely glanced at him. She staggered into the back and opened his door, and then left to crash in hers.   
  



	3. Brother

Brother  


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, ok?  
  
Tidus sighed, and regarded his room. He really hadn't felt anything since he had been thrown from the Farplane, and he certainly didn't feel like he would need to sleep.  
  
I cant even touch the bed. he said flatly, I guess I'll just sit around for nine hours until Rikku wakes up.  
  
Tidus began wondering why he had been pushed out of the Farplane, Rikku had said that she had seen Isaaru in Guadosalam, so he might not be the only ghost around.  
  
He sighed, pacing around. Could it have something to do with the Faith? Weren't they connected with the Farplane somehow? The Faith themselves had said they where tired of dreaming, and they wanted to rest. Tidus didn't know, reasoning wasn't his best talent, and soon his thoughts changed to Yuna, and how much he missed her, and how happy she would be to see him again.  
  
*****  
  
Rikku hadn't really slept well that night, and she was almost as exhausted when she woke up as when she fell asleep. The only reason that she could drag herself out of bed was the thought that she would get to travel with Tidus again today, and that was a feeling she had really missed.  
  
He said cheerfully as she returned to the lobby.  
  
she said, lacking her usual energy. They where just walking out the door when Rin walked in to oversee the business.  
  
Oh my! He cried, seeing Tidus, You're dead!  
  
Yea, I still am. He said, passing his hand through a rack of potions.  
  
You have to tell Lady Yuna as soon as possible! He told Rikku urgently.  
  
Yea, Where on our way to Yunie's right now. Rikku told him.  
  
Why don't you stay here? Your brother should be coming with the airship next week. Rin suggested.  
  
I think we can make better time on foot, Bevelle is only about three or four days walk from here.  
  
Rin nodded, But you should tell Brother he is back.  
  
Rikku looked uncomfortable for an instant under Tidus's questioning glance, but all she said was I doubt Tidus can play Blitzball like he is.   
  
Of course.   
  
Could you tell Brother for me when he gets here? Rikku called over her shoulder when she was leaving, You'll probably see him before me.  
  
The then began their trek through the second half of the thunder plains. Rikku estimated they could be at the boundary of Macalania by sunset, then on the road to Bevelle the day after.  
  
They hit practically no fiends, and their progress was hindered only by Rikku's frequent stops. Every time they got to a tower, Rikku would stop, catch her breath, and rest a few minutes, before braving the next mad dash to the next tower.  
  
After about the fifth stop, Tidus began to feel guilty. Rikku, are you sure you want to keep going? We could wait for the Airship at Rin's, it really doesn't matter to me.  
  
It's Ok, Rikku didn't look at him, but she managed to smile a little I wouldn't want to cross the Thunder plains with anyone other than you. She tried to make her voice sound joking, but, what she said was true.  
  
And it looks like our luck is getting worse, the sky is even more overcast than normal, It looks like it will start raining any second. Tidus wasn't too worried about himself, but he knew Rikku would get soaked from head to foot. An image of her all wet after she had been swimming sprung into his head, and he grinned slightly.  
  
That's great. She muttered, Now instead of being cold and scared, I'll be wet and cold and scared. She stood up, shuddering as the thunder clapped again, and Lightening hit the tower they where under. Lets get going, the less we have to walk in the rain the better.  
  
They jogged along for another ten minutes or so, and then it started pouring right as they got to the next tower. Rikku miserably sank down, crossing her arms over her chest, trying not to shiver.  
  
Tidus on the other hand was regarding his arms, and he was shocked to discover that the water was actually hitting him, and then rolling down his arms and face. Was he solid again? He would have to test it.  
  
Hey Rikku! He turned to her, but she was already up.  
  
Yea, I see it, there's a calm in the storm, lets run.  
  
He took off after her and yelled No look!  
  
She stopped and waited for him to catch up, What is it Tidus?  
  
Before he could say anything the sky flashed for a second, and Rikku hastily jumped back. Tidus didn't move, forgetting that he wasn't intangible.   
  
An instant later, the lightening hit him square on the head and he was thrown backwards, like he had been when he crossed the plains in Yuna's Pilgrimage.  
  
Tidus! What the hell happened! Can lightening hit you? Rikku was kneeling next to him, almost before he opened his eyes. She cautiously reached out a finger and brushed it against one of his temples.  
  
She cried, and scrambled back, when she felt that his head was solid.  
I think, Tidus reached down and picked up a rock I think that I get solid when I'm all wet.  
  
  
  
I don't know, but that's the only thing I can think of.  
  
To his surprise Rikku jumped forward and hugged him Tidus!! That's wonderful!   
  
I guess . . . He muttered, surprised.  
  
Hearing his tone, Rikku released him, and started starring at the ground. We have more good news to tell Yunie. she managed to stutter.  
  
Tidus stared at the Al Bhed girl for a second, he could tell that she was blushing again, why was she always blushing?! He shook his head, the way she kept mentioning Yuna seemed a lot like the way he had kept using Sin's Toxin as an excuse when he first came to Spira.  
  
Yes we do. he agreed, humoring her, but making a mental note to ask her what the heck was the matter later.  
  
*****  
  
Rikku jumped for joy when the clouds broke, and they where entering Macalania, I don't think I could have taken much more of that thunder!  
  
Yea, I was scared to death! Tidus agreed.  
  
Shut up! Rikku pouted, Anyway, this looks like a good place to set up camp, its almost sunset.  
  
  
  
In a little wile, they had a fire going, and Rikku sprinkled some purifying salts into the flames to keep the fiends away, then sat down next to Tidus, who was drying, and becoming intangible again.  
  
I had a good Idea to keep you wet! She rummaged in the pouch on her leg. Use this to teach yourself She handed him a black magic sphere, And I'll equip this with Waterproof, so it should just get you all wet. She pulled out a shield she had gotten from a fiend and started rummaging through her pack for some fish scales.  
  
In a little under an hour Tidus could keep himself sopping, it wasn't very comfortable, but he liked being able to hold things again.  
  
He doubted he would need to sleep again that night, but even though he could have made much better time without Rikku, really enjoyed traveling with her.   
  
He glanced over at her, and realized her eyes where brimming with tears, and she was hastily wipeing them away as she watched the flames.  
  
Ok Rikku, what's wrong? You would always be so chatty at night during the Pilgrimage! We never had trouble talking, so something really must be eating you alive.  
  
Rikku looked at him, she would have to tell him something, or else he would keep hounding her. Well, he was kinda slow on the uptake sometimes, he didn't realize that killing Sin would Kill Yunie, so maybe if she made it vague enough he wouldn't suspect.  
  
Well, a wile ago I met this boy. she started.  
  
Oh, a romance problem.  
  
And we where really hitting it off until he met a friend of mine, then he fell head over heels for her, but I still like him too.  
  
Well lets see . . . Tidus began to think about Rikku's Problem, it was almost comical that he didn't realize the boy was him.  
  
Rikku smiled slightly, it would be just like Yunie's pilgrimage, he wouldn't get it until she spelled it out for him. She grimaced at the memory, nobody wants to tell the boy they had a crush on that the girl he had a crush on was going to die. When she had said it he had been so distraught that Rikku had realized beyond a shadow o a doubt that he would never like her as anything more than a friend.  
  
I think you should tell him.  
  
Rikku asked, coming back to reality.  
  
I think you should tell him what a jerk he was, and, and, start crying, guys hate it when they make girls cry. You can do better than a scum bag like him.  
  
Rikku started laughing, in spite of herself, and Tidus grinned, happy that she wasn't depressed anymore. Then she made a mental note, now that Tidus had Solved' her problem, she couldn't let her guard down again.  
  
Rikku and Yuna where similar, they didn't want people to worry about them, and when they where sad they would act like nothing was the matter. Only Rikku was much better at this than Yuna, and the happier she acted, the more torn up she felt inside.  
  
Are you getting tired? Tidus asked, mistaking Rikku's contemplation for drowsiness.  
  
Yea! A little! Rikku replied, plastering a fake smile on her face, I guess I better get to bed! Rikku began setting up her blankets, Aren't you going to sleep?  
  
Not yet, but I'll see you in the morning.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning the sun woke Rikku, and she sat up. Tidus was in the exact same spot that she left him.  
  
Didn't you sleep? she asked smiling.  
  
Oh, no, I don't really get tired now. He said.  
  
Rikku punched him in the arm, but he was dry and her hand passed through him.  
  
  
  
You just SAT there for nine hours? She asked.  
  
  
  
Tidus! Weren't you board?  
  
Nah, I'm ok, I got all the time in the world.  
  
If you say so.  
  
They headed out again, around lunchtime they got to the fork in the path where the left would take you into the treetops, and the right would take you to Bevelle and the Calm lands.   
  
Rikku let out a strangled cry that made Tidus jump. When He followed her gaze he saw the Airship on its side, he could only see part of it above the treetops, where a cloud of smoke was forming, but it had obviously crashed sometime that morning.  
  
Brother! Father! Rikku bolted towards the airship, slashing anything in front of her, whether it was a bush, or a fiend with such ferocity that Tidus, even though he was intangible would have thought twice before stepping into her path.  
  
Soon enough they reached the site, it didn't look to bad, there was no flames, and gore like he had dreaded, largely, it looked more like an emergency landing than an actual crash.  
  
Rikku located him, rushed over and hugged him.  
  
Tidus got he feeling that they where very close, he had been the one to make a point of asking him in English to protect Rikku before the final battle. Rikku would always sit next to him in the bridge where they had talked softly in Al Bhed. He had Asked Yuna what they where saying once and was surprised to learn that she didn't speak Al Bhed, even though it was her mother's native tongue.  
  
Rikku's brother then caught a glimpse of Tidus. Rikku, Did not he die? he asked in his faltering English.  
  
Tidus grinned and waved.  
  
We have a lot to talk about Brother. Rikku told him, Tidus has come back from the dead, and he isn't the only one, something is wrong with the Farplane, its breaking down or something.  
  
Brother gave her a blank look, and Rikku giggled slightly and repeated herself in Al Bhed.  
  
Yea, I think it has something to do with the Faith. Tidus said all of a sudden.  
  
How do you know that? Rikku asked  
  
They told me they where tired of dreaming, and it seems funny that the Farplane only starts to break down after Sin's defeated, and the Faith stop dreaming, and the Aeons die. he added thoughtfully.  
  
Yea, I bet that's it! Rikku grinned and clapped her hands.  
  
Brother shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye that seemed to say Who do you think you're fooling? Something's really bugging you and you better have a good answer when I ask you later!'  
  
Rikku laughed nervously, shrinking slightly away from his gaze.  
  
And Brother you know what? Rikku told me she likes some guy that dumped her for one of her friends, have you met this guy? He sounds like a real jerk.   
  
Brother froze and starred at Tidus, it looked as if he where deciding whether to laugh or hit him, and he seemed to be leaning towards the latter.  
  
Rikku quickly raised her hand and passed it over her throat, effectively telling her brother to be quiet, and not blow her cover.  
  
I have not meet them. Brother said through clenched teeth, Rikku and me will have talk later.  
  
What happened with the airship? Rikku asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
Over-hot? No, Overheated. Brother told them We fly again by tomorrow morning.  
  
Why don't we stick around? It will save us a day if we go by Airship. Do you think you could take us to Bevelle? Its pretty close.  
  
Why do you want to go to Bevelle so fast? Brother asked, but Rikku could tell he was really asking Why do you want to get their quicker, Wouldn't you rather be alone with Tidus?'  
  
We have important news for Yunie.  
  
Tidus said rather sheepishly, Could we go to Besaid?  
  
Brother raised his eyebrows, Is far, but we where headed there.  
  
  
  
Why do you want to go there? Rikku asked.  
  
Well, I wanna see Wakka and Lulu, Maybe they'll come with us, and we can have a little reunion.  
  
Rikku nodded, Tidus was a bad lair, and she guessed he was probably getting cold feet about seeing Yunie.  
  



	4. Yuna

Yuna  


  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FFX.  
  
Rikku sat in one of the rooms on the airship, It had taken less time to cool off the engine than they had planned, and Brother had decided to fly the airship straight through the night, and they arrived at Besaid the following afternoon.  
  
Why did Tidus want to stop here anyway? Rikku asked her brother as he walked past the open door.  
  
Ra fyhdat du kad Wakka du lusa fedr res, pid E drehg Wakka ec bnupypmo duu pico fedr drec Blitzball tournament lusehk ib. [He wanted to get Wakka to come with him, but I think Wakka is probably too busy with this Blitzball tournament coming up.] Brother answered.  
  
Rikku said unemotionally, looking out the window. Wakka and Tidus where embracing and laughing, she sighed, turning her back on the window.   
  
Rikku, E ryja du kad pylg du dra pnetka, pid E fyhd du dymg du oui frah fa kad du Bevelle. [Rikku, I have to get back to the bridge, but I want to talk to you when we get to Bevelle.]  
  
Rikku nodded, she could tell by the rattling of the walls that Tidus was being teleported up, and they would have to head for Bevelle.   
  
This is giving me a headache. she muttered to herself, pulling her hair out of its messy bun and rubbing her temples. five more hours. she whispered to herself, five more hours until hey reached Bevelle, Five more hours until Tidus and Yuna where reunited, five more hours until she lost Tidus forever to the delirium of being with Yuna.   
  
She punched the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up through her arm. That Damn boy, he comes and disrupts everyone's life not once, but twice!  
  
She must have sat there for two or three more hours when she heard someone squelching down the hallway, and scrambled up, looking for a hiding place. Since none where around she leapt onto a bed, kicked off her shoes, and pretended to be asleep. The last thing she wanted to do was have Tidus start telling her about how excited he was to see Yuna.  
  
Rikku? you still in here? he asked, and she heard him squish through the doorway.  
  
Rikku just concentrated on keeping her eyelids still and her breathing deep.  
  
Damn, asleep. She heard him say, I was hoping to get a chance to talk to her.  
  
Rikku turned her head so that it wasn't facing him, he made no signs of leaving, and instead she heard his footsteps come towards her.  
  
Tidus sat down next to Rikku, reached down, and brushed his wet fingers through her hair.  
  
What the hell dose he think he's doing!? Rikku thought wildly. Well, that was a good question, she decided to ask him.   
  
Rikku opened her eyes, doing her best to look groggy. she whispered surprised, his face was about six inches away, and he looked like he had been about to kiss her. What are you doing? she asked.  
  
I was just going to wake you up. He said, standing, We'll be at Bevelle soon, and I thought you would want to see your cousin. and he casually strolled out.  
  
When the door had closed, Rikku shot up and grabbed the bedpost with one hand, and clutched her heart, which had started racing, with the other.  
  
What was he doing? she asked as she composed herself, Is he a two-timer? Yunie deserves better than THAT!! But then again, maybe he likes me, I mean what's Yunie got that I don't? Whatever it is he likes her for it, and I must be just a . . . a . . .  
  
She stopped to think, Tidus really didn't seem like the kind of guy who would want to have a fling, especially not with her.  
  
I'm not going to think like that! I'm becoming a Green Eyed Monster. Grrr, after this is all over I'm going to Home and hiding in the basement for a year.   
  
I'll go find brother, maybe we should talk, Rikku thought.  
  
***  
  
Tidus closed the door, walked across the hallway and banged his head several times on the steel. What HAD he been doing?  
  
I'm such an idiot. he said between bangs, Great Idea Tidus, try to kiss your Girlfriends cousin! What on earth possessed me?   
  
He kept hitting his head against the wall and repeating idiot' in every language he knew, and he was on Baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka . . . baka! When someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
He looked over and saw Rikku, looking up at him curiously with her green spiral eyes.  
  
Your going to get brain damage if you keep doing that. she informed him in the same tone as when she told him he ate too fast when they first met.  
  
He smiled at her, grateful that she didn't ask any questions, Wanna go wait in the Bridge?  
  
she said bouncing up and down slightly with excitement, and trotted along side him as they made their way to the front of the airship.  
  
***  
  
Rikku stood next to her brother as they landed near Bevelle, the Airship needed to be refueled and restocked for its next trip.  
  
There seemed to be a lot of people around even for the capital of Spira, and Rikku decided there most be some sort of conference going on.  
  
Come on! Rikku grabbed Tidus's wrist, which luckily was solid and dragged him through the crowd, I know where Yunie lives, we can surprise her! She dragged him towards the Palace, and Tidus soon lost count of all the twists and turns inside.  
  
Rikku finally stopped and knocked on a door, Yunie, you in there? Its real important!  
  
Oh Rikku! I'm coming.  
  
Rikku saw Tidus practically swoon at the sound of Yuna's breathy voice, and a jolt of pain streaked through her chest, the second Yunie opened the door Tidus would totally forget about her.  
  
Rikku! How are you? You left your hair down, I see- Oh my gosh! Yuna saw Tidus and froze.  
  
Hey Yuna, its been a wile! Tidus gave her the most adorable sheepish grin that Rikku had ever seen.  
  
Yuna flung herself into his arms with such force that he staggered back and into the wall opposite her doorway.  
  
Rikku stood silently with her eyes downcast as Yuna and Tidus began to kiss, it felt like a dingo was gnawing at the bottom of her stomach, and before she knew it her feet where carrying her away from the scene.   
  
Rikku! Wait! Yuna called after her, Come back here!  
  
Rikku sighed, and turned, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. An instant later Yuna threw her arms around her cousin.  
  
Rikku where did you find him? Yuna asked, leading them both into her room.  
  
So Rikku told Yuna everything that she knew about the Farplane an it's collapse. She tried to say everything in the right order, and made sure to leave out anything that might suggest to her cousin that she had feelings for Tidus.  
  
This is really bad. Yuna said when Rikku finished, I'll have to tell everyone at the party tonight.  
  
What party? Why are you having a party? Rikku asked.  
  
Its for all the Representatives, Crusaders, and Maesters that have been here conferenceing and debating what to do now that Sin is gone. Of course the Maesters want a Theocracy, the crusaders want something like an autocracy, and most everyone else wants a Democracy.  
  
Wow, a party! Yunie, can I go, please please please?  
  
Yea Yunie, can we go, please please please? Tidus echoed, mimicking Rikku, who stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Yuna got up, I think its about time I made an appearance.  
  
***  
  
Over there are the Guado, and there are the new Maesters, and there are the Ronso. Yuna was pointing out everyone at the party.  
  
Rikku gently pulled on Yuna's arm, The Al Bhed aren't here.  
  
Yuna said, and she seemed to grow slightly nervous, there is still a lot of tension between the Al Bhed and the Guado and Yevonites, and Since the Al Bhed have been busy rebuilding Home, I thought it would be best if they didn't attend. You, Brother, and Cid can stay of course.  
  
Rikku starred at her cousin, slightly hurt, and very angry, Now its Cid' not Uncle Cid' as in your Uncle, what, so now we aren't cousins? Rikku knew she was only using the exclusion of the Al Bhed as an outlet for her anger about Tidus, and because of that she couldn't calm down.  
  
Hush Rikku! Yuna said glancing around at her guests, And do you think you could try to keep your eyes hidden? All of the Priests still hate the Al Bhed, and we don't want a scene do we, Rikku?  
  
Rikku realized that she must have made Yuna really angry for her to be so scathing, Yunie! How could you! Was all she could manage, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
What's the fuss? one of the Warrior Monks asked, seeing Rikku crying.  
  
Rikku covered her eyes with her forearm, and forced her voice to sound composed, so that it wouldn't seem like she was crying.  
  
Yunie didn't want Al Bhed here even though we helped her defeat Sin.  
  
The Monk looked puzzled The Al Bhed didn't help much to defeat Sin, it was Lady Yuna and Her Guardians that defeated him.  
  
What about the airship? Rikku asked, taking her hands from her face and making them into fists, What about My dad? What about me . . . ? Rikku trailed off, could it be that the only reason Rikku asked her to join her Guardians was because Rikku was her cousin?  
  
Rikku, please try to understand. Yuna said in a pleading voice, I'm only trying to go with the majority, the greater good, the Maesters have to have their minds changed gradually. They still have a lot of power over the people.  
  
So we can wait a little wile longer for equal rights wile you convince the clergy we're good enough? Rikku asked sarcastically, That's not good enough. Do they even know what happened inside Sin? That we killed Yevon, their precious Yevon! That Auron died? That Tidus died.  
  
Yuna didn't say anything, and it was obvious that nobody else knew just exactly what happened inside Sin.  
  
So that's it, Your going to turn your back on your family and your people to make these Yevonites happy? Yunie! Rikku shouted at her.  
  
Yuna inhaled sharply and grabbed Rikku's arm. She dragged her to the side of the room, and whispered fiercely to her, Look Rikku, You have your home, You have your Machina, can't you just disappear for a while wile I get things in order?!  
  
Rikku yelled at her cousin, I don't want to be a part of your stupid politics anyway! She wrenched her arm from Yuna's grip and bolted from the room.  
  
Wasn't that really harsh? Tidus asked, watching Rikku round the corner.  
  
This is a delicate situation, I'm afraid I will have to step on a few tows. Yuna told him, Rikku is family, she will forgive me, these men I have to bargain with wont. Yuna said sadly.  
  
I just never thought . . . Tidus trailed off, he couldn't get the image of Rikku's face out of his head. Her cheeks where covered with tears, and her eyes looked betrayed.  
  
***  
  
Rikku lay on her bed in her room at Bevelle, after she told him what happened, her father said they could be leaving by tomorrow morning. Glaring at the ceiling she remembered the night Yuna and Tidus had come back all wet, the next day, Yuna had told her all about how sweet Tidus was, what a good Kisser he was, and how much in love they where.  
  
How could she not have known I liked him too? How could she not have seen it was upsetting me to hear about him. She could expect that level of obliviousness from Wakka and Tidus, but not Yunie.  
  
She tossed a stuffed horse up and down, and had Al Bhed heavy metal music blaring. She had cast Blizzard on a few of the smaller Items in her room, and now the floor was covered in melting shards of Ice.  
  
Tidus walked up to the door and knocked, calling Rikku, can I come in?  
  
The only answer he got was an increase in the volume of the music leaking out into the hallway.  
  
Brother walked up beside him, [Move.] He ordered, unlocking Rikku's door and slamming it in Tidus' face. Tidus shook his head, and pressed his ear to the keyhole. First there was a pause, and then the music got lower.  
  
Rikku, Ouin sicel lyhd clyna sa yfyo. [Your music cant scare me away.]  
  
Ku yfyo, Brother. [Go away, Brother]  
  
E caa oui'ja paah bnyldylehk Pmylg Sykel. [I see you've been practicing Black Magic.]  
  
Tidus remembered that Rikku had been impressed by Lulu's spells, and had learned a few.  
  
Tidus ec uidceta, E drehg ra fyhdc du dymg du oui. [Tidus is outside, I think he wants to talk to you.] Brother said after a pause.  
  
Damm res du ku yfyo. [Tell him to go away.]  
  
Tidus, you come in now. Brother called out the door.  
  
Rikku asked, the forgotten stuffed pony she was throwing hit her in the forehead, No I don't want to see him. But by the time she scrambled up Tidus was standing by the door instead of her brother.  
  
How was the party? she asked sulkily. If his taste ran in girls that where backstabbing and pretentious, she was glad that Tidus didn't like her.  
  
Yuna didn't have much time for me, but I was promised the night of my life.  
  
Rikku flinched slightly at this, now she definitely didn't want him, knowing where he had been, or at least was going to be.  
  
Why dose she Ignore us? she asked the Blitzball player, We tried so hard- so HARD to help her since we are the last of her family, you know? Now she wont accept us, doesn't even want us around because were Al Bhed, all she dose she dose for those Yevonites.  
  
I'm sure she will apologize and make it up to you! Tidus tried to reassure the distraught Al Bhed girl.  
  
Well I'm not going to be around to hear it, I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I'm NOT coming back!!!! She yelled the last part in the general direction of Yuna's room.  
  
What? You cant go! Tidus sat down next to her, If you don't come back I'll never see you again either.  
  
Rikku looked up, never see Tidus again? She didn't want that. But then again he had some nerve asking her to stay around here when all he was offering her was friendship.  
  
Well then, I guess I wont see you . . . again . . . either. She Trailed off, and her eyes filled with tears, she hated crying, and now it was out of self pity, anger, and jealousy.  
  
She got up to leave, not wanting to cry in front of Tidus, but he reached out a hand and caught her wrist, and pulled her back down, and wrapped his arms around her. Unfortunately that made Rikku feel even worse, and her tearing eyes evolved into wracking sobs. Tidus didn't know what else to do besides rest his chin on her head, and rock her back and forth slightly.  
  
Finally Rikku stopped, to exhausted to cry anymore, rather than feeling any better.  
  
You alright now Rikku? Tidus asked, releasing her.  
  
Rikku nodded, not wanting to look at him, she had seen herself in a mirror once when she had been crying, and she knew that her eyes where red and puffy, and her cheeks streaked with tears.  
  
Thanks Tidus, I'll be alright now. He always had to run in and save the day whenever a girl was crying.   
  
Good girl, Rikku. and he reached down and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She watched him go out the door, closing it behind him, than sank to the floor.  
  
Yea that's me, Rikku, the good girl. She hurled her stuffed horse across the room, Damn it Tidus! Just when I think I can hate you, You go and make me fall in love with you all over again!!  
  



	5. Seymour

Seymour  


  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, If I did, Tidus wouldn't have died.  
  
Yuna walked back to her room with Tidus, practically crying. She was feeling awful about the argument she and Rikku had just had, and filling Tidus in on all the problems of Spira.  
  
The Ronso are preparing to retaliate for the massacre that Seymour led, and I'm sure the Al Bhed are planning to do the same. Yuna explained.  
The Warrior Monks and Crusaders are about to start a battle over the failed attack on Sin, the Maesters still preach Yevon, though several hundred people have left the teachings and started to think more like the Al Bhed, and the Maesters preach that they are heathens like the Al Bhed.  
  
Tidus nodded You would think that Spira would be happy and stop fighting after we defeated Sin.  
  
Yuna said angrily, Now its on the verge of a Civil War.  
  
They reached Yuna's room, and Yuna sank down against the door when she closed it.  
  
Is Rikku mad at me?  
  
Yes, but I'm sure she will forgive you, she forgives everyone sooner or later. Tidus leaned over and began kissing Yuna's neck.  
  
Why did she have to start yelling about it right there in the middle of the room? Yuna asked, she pulled Tidus' face up, she wanted to be serious for just a little longer.  
  
Tidus sighed, and resigned himself to talking, I don't know, Yuna. he informed her, All I can tell you is that Rikku is a real jingoist for her people, When you didn't acknowledge her as family and a vital part of your pilgrimage, I guess she felt that you threw it in her face.  
  
Yuna stood up, Your probably right, I'll talk with Rikku, but Spira is in turmoil, its on the verge of war, the Al Bhed and Ronso tribes are in Ruin, and now you tell me the Farplane is collapsing because the Faith aren't praying anymore. She offered her hand to Tidus, and he stood up too.  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, when he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, Don't worry Yuna, we'll find a way to settle this, I'll help you, we'll all help you, Wakka, Lulu, Kimhari, even Rikku, when she cools off.  
  
Yuna smiled at him, then dropped the subject of politics, and even the conversation all together.  
  
***  
  
All night Tidus stayed in bed, with Yuna in his arms, finally, at what he thought must be five or six in the morning, he detangled himself and got up. He needed to cast Water on himself, but he was afraid that he would get Yuna and her stuff wet if he tried it in her room.  
  
He got his shirt off the ground where Yuna had dropped it, and straightened his overalls, in case someone was up.  
  
On his way out, he passed by Rikku's room, and he stopped, after debating with himself a moment, he pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear her Al Bhed music, and then he heard Rikku mutter something.  
  
He strained harder to hear, trying not to press his ear through her door.  
  
Your . . . Tidus' Father . . . Jecht . . . here?  
  
Tidus leapt to his feet, was his father sending her a dream? He wouldn't put it past his old man. Tidus pushed through the doorway, which was like pushing through water, now that his spell was wearing off, and surveyed Rikku's room. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and he sat down next to Rikku on her bed, which would just barely hold him.   
  
Rikku, wake up, its just a dream! He told her hurriedly.  
  
***  
  
Rikku sat on the dock at Besaid, she felt awful like she had just been ditched by someone, but she couldn't remember who. She sat, tossing her ball up and down, and began humming to herself.  
  
  
  
She whirled around, recognizing the person behind her instantly, it was Sin, or at least who they fought inside Sin.  
  
Your Sin! she exclaimed, Tidus' Father, its Jecht, right? Why are you here?  
  
Tell Tidus. Jecht told her, But he'll cry.  
  
What's wrong? Rikku asked, she didn't want Tidus to cry.  
  
Yuna's Husband is coming. Seymour is coming.  
  
Ok, I'll tell him! Rikku jumped up, Where is he?  
  
He left with Yuna.  
  
Damn it, Tidus!! Rikku yelled, remembering he was the one who had ditched her.  
  
***  
  
Damn it, Tidus!! Rikku yelled in her sleep, and in the process waking herself up. She sat up panting, and looked around, to her astonishment she saw Tidus sprawled on the floor, where he had landed when he dodged her, trying to avoid a collision.  
  
Tidus! What the- Rikku hoped that in some way, he hadn't heard her yell Damn it, Tidus' wile she was sleeping.  
  
Uhh, its not what you think! Tidus said quickly, looking uncomfortable.  
  
Well, since this is the second time you've come barging into my room wile I was asleep, I would say I know exactly what to think! she hissed, not entirely true, but close enough.  
  
Rikku, I need to-  
  
I locked my door, isn't that a hint that I don't want perverted peeping tom's sneaking into my room at night?!  
  
No Rikku, listen-  
  
Rikku pulled open the curtain and let the morning light into the room, A Two timing peeping tom at that! Tidus had a lot of nerve to show up in her room in the middle of the night with Yunie's lipstick smudged over his mouth and chest.  
  
Tidus flinched, was that why Rikku was mad at him? Because she thought he was cheating on her cousin?  
  
Look Rikku, I'm not trying to be a player, I'm not being unfaithful to Yuna, if that's what your worried about. Those words didn't flow quite as well as he hoped they would, and he realized Rikku was unlocking the door. He cast water on himself, ignoring that it sloshed all over he floor of her room, and grabbed one of her arms.  
  
Listen Rikku, he pressed on, what did my father say?   
  
Rikku had been struggling, and probably about to hit him stopped, and her dream came rushing back to her.  
  
He said you would cry.  
  
Well, that's nothing new.  
  
And he said Seymour is coming, coming to see Yuna. Rikku stumbled over the words as she said them.  
  
What's wrong with that? We have killed him before, I won't let him harm Yuna.  
  
Rikku looked up at the blond boy, why was she ALWAYS the one who had to tell him the bad news? She was tired of having to clarify things when he didn't figure them out.  
  
SHE'S MARRIED TO HIM YOU . . . YOU . . . NUMSKULL!! Rikku yelled, and whirled and stalked out of the room, only to come face to face with Brother.  
  
Oui'mm hajan feh res ujn dryd fyo. [You'll never win him over that way.] He told her, bemused.  
  
Crid ib. [Shut up.]  
  
Oui lyh'd pa dryd syt yd res, lyh oui? [You can't be that mad at him, can you?]  
  
Rikku sighed, she knew she was really mad at him for picking Yunie over her, and she was just looking for a reason, any reason, to get out some of her frustrations at him.  
  
She walked back over to her room, and found him on his knees on the floor.  
  
Tidus, I am so sorry I got mad at you. she dropped down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, I had no right to do what I did.  
  
Tidus hunched over a little more and his back quivered slightly, Rikku knew he was crying, and that he didn't want her to see, he had always been sensitive about that.  
  
Yuna is going to leave me? he whispered to the ground.  
  
Hey now. Rikku said, trying to be cheerful, It was only a dream, I know Yunie would pick you over icky Seymour any day. Any girl would, he is so scary!  
  
Would you? Tidus asked.  
  
Aha, would I what? Rikku asked, tensing slightly.  
  
Would you pick me over Seymour?  
  
Of course I would! making her voice sound reassuring, and she clapped him on the back, I told you, any girl! Seymour is scary!  
  
Is that the only reason?  
  
Rikku looked down at the boy collapsed next to her, Are you fishing for compliments or what? she asked teasingly, but inside she wondered, was he fishing for complements, or what he fishing for something a whole hell of a lot more serious.  
  
Well, if its complements you want, I suppose I could rattle off a few. she told him, but before she could start, a commotion came from downstairs.  
  
They both pressed their ears to the floor, Maester Seymour! . . . . Lord Seymour . . . returned!!  
  
Tidus half choked, and rushed from the room.  
  
Fryd rybbahat? [What happened?] Brother asked, poking his head inside the room.  
  
Seymour ryc lusa pylg, Tidus mavd du veht Yuna, E cibbuca drec ec yc kuut y desa yc yho du cbmed. [Seymour has come back, Tidus left to find Yuna, I suppose this is as good a time as any to split.]  
  
Brother said putting an arm around her shoulders, You be fine?  
  
No, but that never stopped me before. Rikku put the biggest smile on her face and said excitedly in her happiest voice Now lets get the hell out of this place!  
  
***  
  
Tidus raced back to Yuna's chambers. He burst through the door, but found her room empty. By the looks of it, she had been rifling through some old theology books, and then had to leave suddenly, since a few where lying haphazardly on the floor.  
  
he called out to nobody in particular, and started searing the palace for his girlfriend.  
  
I can't loose her! Not again! He said despairingly. After almost twenty minutes of searching blindly, he came across a crowded room. Tidus shoved his way to the front, and saw Yuna and Seymour there holding hands.  
  
He stopped, his feet frozen to the ground, as he saw Yuna smile and kiss Seymour, out of her own free will.  
  
How could Yuna do such a thing? he whispered, but in his heart he knew. Staying married to Seymour would make the Guado and the Al Bhed allies, that would help prevent a civil war.  
  
Tidus mused to himself, You where always willing to trade your happiness for a peaceful Spira. Ironic that the very thing he loved about her had driven a wedge in their relationship forever.  
  
Tidus felt sick inside as he turned and made his way out of the crowd. Yevonites didn't allow divorces, so he had lost Yuna forever.Twice in fact, first by dying, then by finding a way to return to her, only now he was totally alone. No father or mother, no Auron, no Wakka, they where all gone too.  
  
Rikku? she probably hated his guts, though he wasn't sure why, things had always seemed so tense between them since he returned. She wouldn't want to talk to him, and to his surprise, that thought made his eyes fill with tears. If even bright, cheerful Rikku, who would always help him no matter what, no questions asked, wouldn't be near him, he should just disappear.  
  
He stepped through the gates of Bevelle that day. Alone. Empty. Hopeless.  
  
***  
  
Brother called, astonished, Yuna has announced the allegiance of the Al Bhed and the Guado!  
  
Rikku yelled, jumping up, Who consented to this? My dad? Rin? How could there be an allegiance? The Guado hate us! Maybe a couple are sorry, but the Maesters support the massacre, and the Guado support the Maesters.  
  
lyms tufh, Let me read! Brother said, but Rikku, who could read English much quicker, skimmed the article.  
  
I don't believe it, Yunie's Marriage to Seymour is legitimate!  
  
Ley git a ment. Brother tried to sound out the word, What's that?  
  
It means they're still married! That means! Tidus! Rikku bit her lower lip, trying to stop it from wobbling, We have to find Tidus! She knew what it was like to be dumped by the person you love the most, and try as she might, she couldn't muster any feelings other than empathy for the boy.  
  
I turn the Airship back towards Bevelle? Brother asked.  
  
No, he won't be there. Rikku tried to guesstimate where he would be by now. He's got to be somewhere in Macalania, head that way!  
  
As Brother turned the Airship, Rikku read the rest of the Article to him, translating it into Al Bhed.  
  
. . . . _Lady Yuna, to the surprise and delight of many loyal subjects, has declared that her Marriage to Seymour is legitimate. Furthermore, this marriage will stop the feuding between the Al Bhed and the Guado. Lady Yuna, who is half Al Bhed, had accepted Seymour's proposal and gotten married during her Pilgrimage, and is delighted that she will be able to spend the rest of her days with the love of her life Seymour Guado . . .  
  
_Ugh! This is Bull shit! Rikku yelled, slamming the screen with her fists.  
  
Look on the bright side Rikku, Yuna is trying to save us, she marry Seymour so that we wouldn't fight. She saved hundreds of lives, i think it hurts your pride more than anything.  
  
Don't you hate seeing Yuna with Seymour?! she demanded, turning angrily on her brother.  
  
And what would you be saying now if she had said to hell with Seymour, I'm staying with Tidus.' would you be happy?  
  
Rikku said sullenly.  
  
Brother slowed down, trying to say what he meant, cant you just take the best in the problem?  
  
You mean look for the good that's come out of this?  
  
Brother nodded.  
  
I think that this is so screwed up, I cant see any positives.  
  
Spira is more stable. Brother reminded her, Were not going to get sucked into a needless battle.  
  
Yea, what else? Rikku grumped, sitting down on the railing next to the pilots seat.  
  
Yuna is trusted by people, they know she won't go back on her promises, she can lead them. You know, deep down, I think she love Spira more than anything. Her happiness, and the happiness of her family and friends.  
  
Rikku nodded, she knew Yuna was the happiest when she was changing people's lives.  
  
You must say, it is a good strategy, and, Brother winked at her, Now Tidus is free.  
  
His heart's probably broken because of what Yuna did to him. That girl is becoming less and less of a Summoner and more and more of a ruthless politician.  
  
A broken hearts can be fixed. Brother told her, Especially if there be someone to help it mend.   
  
Rikku shook her head, no way Tidus would ever want her. Unfortunately her mind kept flickering to the expression he had on his face when he almost kissed her.  
  
***  
  
They arrived in Macalania almost an hour later. Rikku knew he would be somewhere nearby, but she had no clue on his exact location. The sun was going down, and she was getting worried. The worst fiends came out at night, and Tidus had no weapon, and no Items.  
  
Where are you Tidus? she asked, shivering, Macalania was freezing, and she didn't have any warm cloths.   
  
She yelled again, and then it hit her, he was probably at the pond near the place where they had camped. Yunie had told her how they had kissed there.  
  
Rikku headed towards the campsite, and then after a couple of minutes of searching, the found the clearing. Sure enough Tidus was there.  
  
He was sitting down, knees hugged up against his chest, looking blankly into the water. Rikku nerved herself and stepped into the clearing.


	6. Macalania

Macalania  


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, really.  
  
Rikku carefully stepped on the Ice at the water's edge, and sat down beside Tidus. She followed his gaze out over the water, and they sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
She had been desperately trying to think of something to say to him, when he broke the silence.  
  
If I weren't already dead, I would kill myself. he informed her, not moving his gaze from the water's surface.  
  
Rikku's insides gave a painful wrench, but she wasn't sure whether it was out of horror, jealousy, or pity.  
  
Don't say that Tidus! She slid up against him and put her hand on his shoulder. His blue arm guard was freezing cold, and she suspected his skin wasn't any better.  
  
You and my dad where right.  
  
Right about what?  
  
I cried.  
  
Tidus everyone cries. Rikku comforted him, I cried, you saw me cry, remember? You held me until I stopped.  
  
Tidus finally turned and looked at her, his eyes where glazed, and they remained glassy wile he pinned her with his stare.  
  
Why Rikku? he asked finally, Why where you crying? Why where you mad at me? Why the hell did you do all those favors for me?  
  
Because where friends! Rikku said, winking at him, and giving him a goofy grin.  
  
Geez Rikku, your a real coward, why don't you tell him how you feel? Rikku thought to herself, Now would be a perfect time, he is asking about it, why cant you just say Because I love you and no matter what I'll be there when you need help.'  
  
Tidus leaned closer, his eyes starting to focus as he watched Rikku start to fidget under his gaze.  
  
But you must have known something like this would happen. Tidus practically dismissed the topic, and looked down at his gloved hands.  
  
Tidus, honest! I would never ever want anything like this to happen to you! I can hardly bare seeing you in this state. Rikku pulled away, and sat back, one hand to her mouth, and slightly taken aback by his comment.   
  
She was relieved that he didn't call her bluff, but slightly confused at his behavior. She had had no Idea that this would happen. Well, she did find out things before him, but usually people just stuck her with the task of breaking the news to him.  
  
How could I have been so blind? he asked, closing the distance between them so they where side by side again, We where even worried about Seymour escaping! I thought he would try to seize power, not my Yuna.  
  
Yuna is probably the ticket to power, and he knew she was between a rock and a hard place, he knew she wouldn't be able to turn him down.   
  
Can't she get a divorce?  
  
What's a divorce?  
  
Dose Yevon allow married couples to split up?  
  
  
  
Rikku circled her arms around Tidus's shoulders, meaning to give him a comforting hug, and to her surprise he leaned up against her, resting the side of his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
She sighed, not more than a day ago he had been hugging her because she was depressed that her and Tidus couldn't be together, and now, she was holding Tidus because he thought the same thing about Yuna.   
  
Tidus though didn't cry, he had been crying for so long that his tears where spent. He did find it oddly comforting leaning against Rikku, and the pounding in his head and clenching of his chest began to ease.  
  
I just can't imagine it. He said after a wile, It was bad enough seeing him kiss her the first time. We all gagged. he added ruefully.  
  
Yea, poor Yunie. Rikku agreed, I hope she doesn't get into trouble because you two slept together. Rikku regretted the words a split second after they escaped her mouth.  
  
I didn't sleep with her. Tidus said, pulling back, his voice almost defensive, Yuna said she wanted to wait until we were married. What gave you that Idea? Then he remembered, I was only kidding about the night of my life, you know.  
  
Never mind. She brought her knees up against her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, then tried to change the subject, I just thought, you know, we would have to worry about Seymour chasing us around trying to kill us again . . . she tried to salvage a joke out of it, then gave up, I shouldn't have brought it up.  
  
Rikku, thanks a lot.  
  
For what? Rikku looked up, she hadn't caught whether he was being sarcastic or not.  
  
I'm not so down in the dumps anymore. It comforted him to know that she would stick by him. He gave her his lopsided grin, and that little stunt she pulled at the end, was she jealous? He tucked the thought in the back of his mind, also making a note to ask Brother just where his younger sister stood in this whole situation.  
  
Come on Rikku, the sun set almost an hour ago. Tidus struggled to his feet, And Auron always said that the worst finds are nocturnal. Lets get back to the Airship.  
  
Rikku's butt was numb from sitting on the Ice, out of habit, she leapt to her feet.   
  
What happened next went by so fast, both teenagers remembered it as a slight blur. Rikku's feet skidded on the Ice, and she lost her balance. She wrapped her fingers around the closest thing, which happened to be Tidus's shirt, and Tidus, realizing that she was going to fall, grabbed one of her elbows and pulled her up and forward trying to steady her.  
  
Before he knew it, Rikku was clasped up against him, and he had practically swept her off the ground in his attempt to steady her.  
  
Are- are you ok? He asked, slightly embarrassed and slightly pleased at the way things had turned out.  
  
Rikku swallowed hard, her heart had leapt to her throat when she fell, it started beating madly in her chest. His cheek was pressed against hers so that she could feel his lips move on her cheek when he spoke, and his hot breath on her ear.  
  
she said when she found her voice again, she released his shirt, and stepped back away from him. She blushed slightly, and after two more instants and half a moment, realized that Tidus hadn't released her arm, in fact, he was still looking at her.  
  
What's wrong? She asked, thinking dully, me falling like that probably made him think of Yunie.  
  
Tidus didn't even hear her, he was lost in thought, was it being here, in Macalania, by the lake, or was it his heartache over Yuna. Sure he liked Rikku, she was a good friend, aside from Wakka, his best friend, he even loved her, she was the one he could count on to be by his side.   
  
At first when he had been on the boat he had liked her, what boy wouldn't like a pretty girl in a skin tight outfit who had just saved him from certain death? Then he met Yuna, and forgot about her, now he looked at the spiral green eyes stareing curiously up at him.  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, she was starting to mean more to him than a friend. It had only taken a crushing break up and a chance slip on the Ice to make him figure it out.   
  
Nothings wrong. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Rikku gasped, or tried to, she had expected something after almost a half a minute of getting eyed by the Blitzball player, but a kiss wasn't one of the things that ran through her head.  
  
When she opened her mouth Tidus easily flicked his tongue inside, taking advantage of her surprise to pull her deeper into the kiss. He was disappointed that she didn't return his kiss, and he was about to break it when he felt her hands reach up clumsily around his neck.  
  
He smiled and pulled back, her face was a mixture of bewilderment and happiness that made him grin more widely. He had no Idea what he would say to her, about the kiss, and about Yuna, but he was sure she would ask.  
  
What, why . . .? she trailed off, and he watched as her eyes changed from puzzlement to terror.  
  
Tidus, behind you! she choked.  
  
He whirled around, there was a huge fiend that resembled a Praying Mantis emerging from the woods behind him.  
  
Rikku get out of the way! He yelled, shoving her to the ground, He had no weapon and no shield, and the next thing he knew he was impaled on one of the Mantis's claws. It hissed angrily and hurled him off to the side.  
  
Rikku had managed to get back to her feet on the precarious ice, and had just enough time to watch Tidus get run through, and flung to the side.  
  
You _BASTARD_!! Rikku was furious at the thing, how dare it! It had hurt, maybe even killed, if that was possible, the boy she loved.  
  
She whipped out two Dark Matters mixed them, and through them at the Mantis. It recovered fast, and it was all she could do to block its attack with her targe.  
  
Oh man! she gasped stealing a look at Tidus, I don't have time for you! She informed the Fiend.  
  
She double cast Ultima on it, and watched with satisfaction as it dissolved into pyreflies. She rushed over to Tidus's, cringing when she saw the damage. She slipped on a no encounters claw, knowing that the smell that the purifying salts emitted would keep the fiends away, even though she couldn't smell anything.  
  
Oh what do I do? she questioned, dropping down next to him. He was breathing, but barely, the wound was through his stomach, and she couldn't really see it through the hole in his cloths.  
  
He is poisoned, she thought, studying the wound, which was greenish. Rikku swore again, she didn't have a big pack, and Tidus didn't have any Items on him.  
  
To her relief, she uncovered an Antidote in the pack on her leg, and busied herself with healing him.  
  
Damn Tidus, you have such weird cloths. She fumbled with the buckles, straps, and zippers for almost a minute before she managed to get his shirt and the top part of his overalls off.  
  
She put a big glob of the antidote on his gash, and after a second or two the greenish color faded. She was relieved to see that the Items worked on him, she has been surprised that he was effected by the poison at all.  
  
She didn't have anything else useful on her except a potion, which she put to Tidus' lips. The gash didn't heal at all, it was just too serious for a potion to have any real effect on.  
  
Alright Rikku, girl, gotta think of something else! she encouraged her brain, I cant get him back to the airship, I gotta get the airship here! A flare will work.  
  
Rikku pulled out a flare like the one she had used to help the group to escape Seymour and Yunie's wedding, and hurled it up as high as she could. It exploded, lighting up the night sky, and she was sure Brother would see it and send out people to get her.  
  
She settled herself down next to Tidus, and pulled off the glove on her left hand. She used it to apply pressure to his wound, trying to use the thick cloth to stop the bleeding. All she had to do was wait.  
  
***  
  
It seemed like hours, but was probably more like 15 minutes, before she heard one of the Al Bhed from the airship moving through the forest and calling her name.  
  
Ujan rana!! Tidus ryc paah rind, kad ramb!! [Over here!! Tidus has been hurt, get help!!]  
  
A group of Al Bheds, most of which she knew appeared out of the frozen woods around her.  
  
Ra haatc du kad du dra yencreb naymmo vycd. [He needs to get to the airship really fast.] she informed them anxiously as they lifted Tidus up, and started slowly making their way out.  
  
. . . Rikku . . . ? she heard Tidus whisper, gasping as one of the Al Bheds stumbled, jogging him.  
  
Yea Tidus? she asked, leaning over him as they walked.  
  
. . . Where . . . are . . . you . . . ?  
  
Right here Tidus. Rikku's voice wavered, and she put her hand on his cheek, repositioning his head so he could see her, Don't worry, Your going to be just fine, we've been through worse! You just _have_ to be ok!  
  
It takes more than this to kill the star of the Zanarkand Abes. he smiled at her, but she could hear him moaning from the pain.  
  
***  
  
Tidus woke up when he felt himself stop. After a couple seconds of silence he opened his eyes. Brother was measuring out a container of liquid and pouring it into a shot. Putting in a sterile needle he walked over and sat down next to Tidus.  
  
How you get yourself into these messes? He asked, and Tidus' mind jumped back to when they first met in the Baaj temple.  
  
Its a gift. Where's Rikku.  
  
Looking for Bandages, and a med pack with needles and thread, then Brothers face became serious, even intense, Thank you, he bowed his head slightly.  
  
For what?  
  
You protected Rikku.   
  
I always will. Tidus told him, smiling warmly as he promised.  
  
You do better job than me. Brother said almost resentfully, and before Tidus could answer, Brother slipped the needle into his arm and he blacked out.  
  
***  
  
What? He woke up? What did he say? Rikku stomped her foot as her brother took the first aid kit and began sewing Tidus back together.  
  
Not much. The first thing he ask was where you where.  
  
Rikku's eyes lit up, Tidus had been worried about her!  
  
Yea, Like your room? Brother asked tying a knot in the thread.  
  
Rikku nodded, they had arrived at home only a half an hour ago, they had had to stop there because there was nothing on the airship to stitch Tidus up with. I didn't get a good look, but it looked a lot like my old one.  
  
Yes, they finally rebuilt this wing of Home, maybe you'll stay with our father for a wile?  
  
Rikku smiled, Trying to keep me out of trouble? she asked, handing him a sterilized towel.  
  
Every time I see this boy's wound I think it could have been you'.  
  
It should have been me, but He made me slip on the ice, so I wouldn't get hit.  
  
Brother shook his head, I am finished, you going to watch him?  
  
Rikku nodded, settling herself against the bed.  
  
Alright, I will go to tell father what has happened, he was really fond of Tidus, I bet he be thrilled to see him again!  
  
***  
  
Tidus gradually woke up because of a throbbing pain in his stomach, after five or six minutes, he gathered enough energy to drag his eyes open.  
  
He wasn't on the airship anymore, instantly he realized that he must be at Home. Where else would Rikku take him?  
  
A movement caught his eye, Brother was carefully mixing together what looked like two Hi-potions.  
  
Seeing that Tidus was awake, he quickly put his finger to his lips, and then pointing. Tidus turned his head and followed his gaze.  
  
Rikku was kneeling at the side of his bed, her head cradled in her arms, and her hair sprawled out over her shoulders. She was fast asleep.  
  
This is the first time in three days she's nodded off, I don't think that a grenade down her shirt would wake her, but I don't want to take any chances. Brother whispered,   
  
How long have I been asleep? he whispered back.  
  
Almost two weeks, and Rikku hasn't left your side for a minute, he winked at Tidus, I can't think of any pretty girls who would do that for me.  
  
Tidus turned back to look at Rikku, he lifted his hand and gently placed it on her head, he felt bad that he was worrying her so much. How bad is it? he asked, turning back to Brother.  
  
Unless we get our hands on some X-potions, you'll be in bed for a few months.  
  
Ohh, Bad news, he needed something to get his mind off of the thought of getting stuck in a bedroom for weeks. How did the tournament go?  
  
We got first! Brother was beaming, I scored the winning goal too! he beat his chest, similar to the way Wakka did. Those two would probably make good friends if only they didn't hate each other's guts.  
  
Good news! Tidus congratulated him, then bit his lip as Rikku shifted under his hand and began to wake up.  
  
Brother pulled out what looked like a pinch of sleeping powder, and sprinkled it on Rikku's nose. she sneezed, but seemed to fall back asleep. Brother slid his arms under her knees, and across her back, and gently lifted her up.  
  
Hey wait! Tidus grabbed his wrist, Do ya, err, do ya think you could leave her here for a wile?  
  
Brother raised an eyebrow.  
  
I just don't want to be alone. Tidus tried to explain.  
  
Ryja ed ouin fyo. [Have it your way.] Brother mumbled, placing her back down, Just get some sleep? He suggested.  
  
Tidus grinned, Only if you try to find me some X-potions.  
  
  
Ok, I should probably reply to some reviewers now.  
  
Zero-Vision   
Thanks for the complement, I'm glad you like it!  
  
krylancelo, SoccerChick88  
Heh, sorry Yuna came across as mean, she struck me as the kind of person who will sacrifice everything for the good of the people, so everyone close to her is bound to get hurt.  
  
Dragon Scales1   
Yea, hopefully he'll open his eyes a bit soon.  
  
runaway angel  
Wow, 5 reviews! I'm honored! and it sounds like your busy too! I checked out your fics, their really good! I haven't played FFX-2 yet, but I'm glad to see Rikku isn't forgotten!  
  
frost   
Sorry if you don't like the Tidus/Yuna part, But Tidus would be really OOC (Not to mention a player) if he just forget about Yuna, lickety split, and went running to Rikku.  
  
Genjy0-Sanz0, angels kissx, Saranomy, Chaos   
Thanks for your enthusiasm, I usually start the next chapter when I get a review for the one I posted.


	7. Prisoner

Prisoner  


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it now either.  
  
Rikku opened her eyes slowly, trying to remember where she was, her legs hurt from kneeling on them all night, her head felt oddly heavy as well. Tidus! Where was he?  
  
She bolted upright, seeing with relief that Tidus was awake, alive and well.  
  
Rikku! Your up! he greeted her happily, lifting his hand from her head.  
  
Oh thank goodness! Rikku reached forward and hugged him, Do you know how worried I was? What where you thinking jumping at the Fiend like that?  
  
Just trying to guard you.  
  
Rikku released him, How long is it going o take to heal? she asked.  
  
Your brother said a few months, unless I get some X-potions, then maybe a few days? Tidus guessed.  
  
Rikku jumped up, finally, something she could do to help, Leave the X-potions to me, I'll bribe some Valahas.  
  
She trotted to her room, deciding what she would need to take. Some ethers, her Targe with the pickpocket ability, her Godhand, hmm what else . . .  
  
When she was done she surveyed her room. Hurricane Rikku had just passed through, and she would have to spend hours neatening it up later.  
  
***  
  
Brother sat at the computer screen, listening to the chatter of two Al Bhed girls behind him. He was supposed to be checking the messages transmitted from Bevelle, and send one to Yuna, telling her that Tidus was recovering here. That's what he was supposed to be doing, but instead he was staring off into space, Rikku had been acting strangely since her and Tidus had gotten back to the airship, but he couldn't figure out what had happened.  
  
  
  
Brother jumped at his name, and turned around to face his father.  
  
Dryd vneaht uv Tidus', Wakka E drehg, ec rana. [That friend of Tidus', Wakka I think, is here.]  
  
Brother stood up, Ruf luimt ra ghuf?Fa teth'd pnutlycd yhodrehk ypuid rec ehzino, Rikku sicd ryja dumt res. [How could he know? We didn't broadcast anything about his injury, Rikku must have told him.]  
  
Famm ra ec rana, lyh ra jeced Tidus? [Well he is here, can he visit Tidus?]  
  
Oac, E femm cruf res eh. [Yes, I will show him in.] Brother didn't really like the Idea of that psycho yevonite prancing around Home, criticizing and condemning everything, but he knew Tidus would want to see him.  
  
He walked to the main entrance, located Wakka and began leading him through the maze of Machina to his friends room.  
  
Hey, Why didn't Tidus come meet me himself? Wakka asked after a few minutes.  
  
Brother stopped, confused, Did not Rikku tell you to come?  
  
No, I haven't seen Rikku for weeks, last I heard she was staying at Guadosalam, ya?  
  
Well, if Rikku's not the one, then who tell you to come? Brother inquired.  
  
Man, I heard what happened to Yuna, How she's married to Seymour, I went to Bevelle to find Tidus, Yuna said he vanished, and she asked me to find him and give him this letter. He held up an envelope, I guess he's here, ya?  
  
Brother nodded, When he left Bevelle, he was hurt bad. Rikku brought him here, now she looking for X-potions.  
  
Wakka made his hands into fists, Wha happened to him? He's alright, ya?  
  
Brother shrugged, He and Rikku do not speak of what happened, I think big fiend attacked them. he was having trouble understanding him through his accent, Maybe he tell you.  
  
They arrived at Tidus's door, and parted, Brother heading back to his father, Wakka entering the room to cross examine Tidus.  
  
***  
  
You feeling better, ya? Wakka asked his bedridden friend.  
  
Well, they gave me some painkillers. Tidus informed him, Unfortunately, now I cant feel anything from my stomach down.  
  
Ha ha, that bad, brudda? Wakka pulled up a chair next to Tidus, I went to Bevelle to find you as soon as I heard, but you had already split by the time I got there.  
  
Sorry, Wakka.  
  
Oh, no need to apologize, I would do the same thing if Lu left me. He produced the letter, When I got to Bevelle, Yuna begged me to find you and give you this.  
  
Really? What's it say?  
  
How should I know? I don't read other people's mail, or barge into other people's rooms . . . Wakka teased him.  
  
He opened it, it was hand written in Yuna's delicate script, and started reading.  
  
_Tidus,  
I know no amount of apologies can ever make up for what I have done to you. I guess it was selfish to want both you and Spira. Please try to understand, The people still love Seymour, and an alliance between the tribes of Spira is crucial.   
Also Seymour is very powerful, and I was afraid if I turned him down to be with you, he would hurt you. You guarded me through my Pilgrimage, and now I shall return the favor, and protect you from Seymour the only way I can. I will always choose your safety over my happiness, and I hope you can find love, even if its not with me.  
  
Yuna_  
  
Tidus rested his head back against the pillows, ignoring the tears that leaked out of his eyes.  
  
That bad, Ya? Wakka asked quietly.  
  
Tidus roughly brushed the tears away with the heel of his hand, Wakka, what do I do? Yuna means so much to me!  
  
Wakka shook his head, I dunno, but I told you not to get any Ideas. he tried to coax a smile onto his friends lips.   
  
Just then Brother burst in Where's Rikku?! Tidus did she say where she was going?  
  
She said something about Valahas, so I guess the Sunken cave. Tidus sat up, alarmed by Brother's urgency. His stomach seemed to catch on fire, and he moaned, and grabbed the wound, apparently the painkillers had their limits.  
  
Lie still. Brother commanded him, We receive awful news. The Guado and the Ronso have declare war. Seymour and Yuna have be trying to make peace, but it just not help enough. The Ronso want avenge their fallen comrades, and the Guado deny that they have anything to do with massacre.  
  
Rikku is so close to Mt. Gagazet, do you think she's in danger?  
  
The Ronso and Guado will fight in Calm lands most likely. Brother told him, She'll be cut off, I get Airship.  
  
I wanna go with you! Tidus slid his feet out of bed, ignoring the black spots that danced in front of his eyes when he tried to stand.  
  
Hey man! Ya cant get up! Wakka grabbed his shoulders, trying to force him back down.  
  
Wakka let me go! Rikku's in trouble!  
  
Tidus, its just Rikku! She can take care of herself, ya! Wanna make yer injury worse? Wakka let him go afraid that he would hurt his friend more, because he was struggling so much.  
  
Tidus staggered forward, and gripped the chair Wakka had been sitting in for support. He cast around for his shirt and Overall like top, and realized with a start that Rikku had probably forgotten them in Macalania.  
  
Dismissing that drawback, he stumbled forward, only to have Brother stop him with a firm fist on his chest.  
  
We leave in two hours. he informed him, shoving him backwards. Tidus was something, one second he was crying about his cousin, and the next he was practically committing suicide over his little sister.  
  
I'm going with you.  
  
Brother shrugged, You will have to convince Father. and with that, he turned on his heels and left.  
  
What's with ya, brudda? Wakka asked when Brother had left. He helped Tidus back to his bed.  
  
Remember when we traveled through Macalania? Tidus asked his raising his hand to his face in an attempt to hide a blush.  
  
  
  
Remember I told you what happened when I went to find Yuna.  
  
You kissed her. Wakka answered, Not something I would recommend, ya.  
  
I loved her then, I honestly did, and I still do now, but now . . .  
  
  
  
Tidus almost growled in frustration, I think I have a crush on Rikku.  
  
Wakka laughed, No way man!  
  
Yea, ever since We left the Farplane together, and I've just liked her more and more, and now I'm so screwed up I don't know what to think.  
  
You love her, ya? Wakka whispered, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
No, I cant, I cant love her because I love Yuna! I don't know what the hell goes through my head because one second I'm pining over Yuna, and the next I'm kissing Rikku!  
  
Wha? You kissed her? Wakka asked, shocked.  
  
It's just, she was saying how she couldn't stand to see me like that, and then we slipped on the Ice, and before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed her and -  
  
Woah, Ya weren't kidding, you are a mess.  
  
What should I do Wakka? I don't want to lead Rikku on! I'm not even sure if I AM leading her on!   
  
Ya just need to think about it. Wakka told him, Lu would say make a list of pros and cons or something.  
  
Then something resurfaced in his mind.   
  
Something else wrong, ya?  
  
I just remembered, Rikku told me she likes someone else!  
  
We talkin about the same Rikku? Wakka asked, Lu had told him after the Pilgrimage, that Rikku fancied Tidus, but she had never dared say anything because of Yuna.  
  
No, when we where traveling, she said she liked this guy who totally blew her off.  
  
Well, that means you got a chance, ya!  
  
***  
  
I recognize her! One of the Guado guards said.  
  
The one who had her tied yanked hard on her hair so that his men could see her face better.  
  
She was hanging around Guadosalam a few weeks ago.  
  
So your a spy! The leader said triumphantly.  
  
No! I'm not! I- But the man struck her across the face, and Rikku stopped talking, too stunned to do anything but glare.  
  
They had caught her when she was on her way back from the Sunken Cave, it had taken a wile, but she had managed to get her hands on three x-potions.  
  
She had been caught by surprise, seeing humans wasn't a very common occasion, she had thought they where some sort of new squad, patrolling the Calm lands, and had walked right up to them.  
  
Stupid.  
  
She sat tied to a pole, along with a few Ronso. Having spent the last week underground in a moldy drippy cave, she hadn't heard anything about a war between the Ronso and Guado. From what she had gathered, they had declared war only an hour ago, though there had been plenty of violent encounters beforehand.  
  
Brother would come looking for her, probably with the airship, and Kimhari would be an officer in the Ronso army. She could talk her way out of this, right?  
  
Rikku shook her head, trying to shake off the ache under her left eye, which was busily turning itself into a bruise. Another great accessory to add to her face, man why hadn't she _DUCKED_!   
  
Yuna never has black eyes. Rikku complained to herself.  
  
Shut up, heathen. One of the guards hit her knee with the butt of his Machina gun.  
  
Yet another bruise to add to the collection. Rikku had always envied girls like Yuna and Lulu, they seemed to be made of porcelain. Always primped, proper, and looking like they had just stepped out of a damn tea party.  
  
Rikku had always been considered one of the guys. She could swim, fight with physical attacks, and do all sorts of stuff that boys did, she just couldn't be ladylike. Great way to impress Tidus. She thought to herself, for guys, looking like a human Blitzball is a definite turn on.   
  
Rikku, in spite of herself had to bite down a snicker, Tidus, the Blitzball junkie that he was, could damn well think that looking like a Blitzball is a turn on.  
  
Tidus, Brother, get here quick. Please for the love of MACHINA get here quick.  
  
***  
  
Boy, I cant let you come. Cid told Tidus, his stomach wound had all but reopened.  
  
Please Cid, please I _have_ to go with you. Tidus begged.  
  
You shouldn't even be out of bed! Cid scolded the Blitzball player.  
  
I have to go with you! I would never forgive myself if Rikku gets hurt. Tidus's eyed where covered by his spiky bangs, but his voice was pleading.  
  
Come if you must. Cid grumbled, I don't have time to stand here and argue.   
  
Wakka gave him a final clap on the back and said Knock em dead, ya!  
  
Tidus nodded, and followed Cid onto the airship. He sat by a window, trying to ease himself against the wall. He had never realized just how much the airship jostled its contents, and every bump felt like a knife in his gut.  
  
He knew the Guado could be merciless, he had experienced it first had during their attack on Home. They had killed the Al Bhed in cold blood, and now he was scared for Rikku.  
  
***  
  
Ugh, Where are they? Rikku thought to herself. The Guado where packing up their camp, but they made no signs of taking their prisoners with them. Probably going to leave us to the fiends, she thought angrily.  
  
Within an hour the Guado where almost out of sight, and Rikku busied herself with trying to escape. Black magic wouldn't work, she wasn't advanced enough to cast spells without hand movements. Her Godhand had been placed on the ground just out of her reach. She couldn't open the pack on her leg, so she couldn't use any of her explosives.  
  
God damn it. she swore, her legs where cramped horribly, but she struggled to her feet. She grabbed the pole, which looked like it wasn't buried more than a foot or two into the ground, and hauled upwards.  
  
To her surprise it gave a little, and she smiled, she could get herself out of this jam yet.  
  
She was so busy trying to free herself that she was startled to see the airship on the horizon. Finally! She watched it descend and land on the grass about 50 yards away. Several people got out, Three came over to her, Brother, Cid, and . . . Tidus?! He shouldn't be out of bed! What the hell did he think he was doing?  
  
Brother knelt down beside her, and began cutting the ropes on her wrists, Who did this to you?  
  
The Guado. They thought I was a spy, cause I had been at the Farplane. She rubbed her wrists.  
  
Come on! Cid roughly grabbed her sore wrist and dragged her forward, she stumbled a bit, but managed to keep up.  
  
Where are we going? She winced.  
  
To Bevelle, Seymour is going to have to answer for this!  
  
Both she and Tidus stopped, not liking the Idea of going to Bevelle.  
  
I don't want to go! Rikku whined.   
  
You not mad? Brother put an arm around her waist, guiding her forward.  
  
Of course I'm mad, but-  
  
Well then its settled. Cid told them, We set a course for Bevelle.  
  
***  
  
Rikku sat sulking as the ship started, her eye was swollen, and she was fretting about confronting Yunie. On top of that, Tidus had not spoken to her since she had gotten on the airship. Finally she sighed, she would break the silence, she wasn't scared.  
  
  
  
The blond boy looked up, he had been hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach, and drops trickling down his face from the Water spell.  
  
I have some X-potions. she produced them and held them out.  
  
He regarded the three potions she held out, and his face which had been glum became even more depressed.  
  
It's my fault.  
  
What is?  
  
Everything, its my fault that you where out there, and that you got hurt! he brought one of is hands up to her face, and ran his thumb gently underneath her left eye.  
  
She flinched slightly, since any sort of pressure hurt.   
  
Tidus! Nobody knew! It's not your fault. she had expected him to be apologetic, but not to try to take full responsibility. A black eye is nothing! I've had tons! I would suffer through a lot more to heal that cut on your stomach. she reassured him.  
  
He gave her a sideways glance, but looked unconvinced.  
  
Anyways, what are you doing up? she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
I had to make sure you where safe. he told her, Your the only one left.  
  
She stopped, not quite understanding what he meant.  
  
The last one left other than me who hasn't been able to move on. From the pilgrimage I mean. It was Hell at home, and depressing in the Farplane, the Pilgrimage was just a great escape, like Blitzball.  
  
Rikku nodded, she couldn't remember her ever open up to Yunie, and that confirmed what she had suspected, even feared. She was just a replacement, a memory of Yuna, and he was attracted to what she represented, not her.  
  
She put the X-potions down next to him, and fled, she had no excuse for crying, and she didn't want him to see.  
  
***  
  
She had hoped to calm herself down alone, but things hadn't been going the way she hoped lately, and now was no exception.  
  
Rikku, Drana oui yna! [Rikku, There you are!]  
  
She looked up at the speaker, she recognized him as one of Brother's friends, but in her hysteria, she couldn't remember his name.   
  
Ku yfyo. [Go away.] she told him shortly.  
  
Ouin lnoehk! [Your crying!] he remarked surprised, and sat down next to her, Fryd'c fnuhk? [What's wrong?]  
  
She stared at him, Judda was his name if she remembered correctly.  
  
Fryd sygac oui drehg cusadrehk'c fnuhk? [What makes you think something's wrong?]  
  
Edc dryd Huh-Al Bhed puovneaht uv ouinc ech'd ed? Tet ra tisb oui? [Its that Non-Al Bhed boyfriend of yours isn't it? Did he dump you?]  
  
Rikku shook her head. Her and Tidus spent so much time together that the rumors and gossip where probably that they where an Item.  
  
Hu, ra tuach'd mega sa. [No, he doesn't like me.] she informed him, looking down.  
  
Awww Rikku. Judda said sympathetically, and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She looked back up at her name, and the kiss headed for her cheek landed on her lips instead.  
  
Judda yanked back surprised, and opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could say anything, she heard a familiar voice, uttering something between a choke and a yelp of surprise.  
  
She was on her feet in an instant. What could she say? It's not what it looks like! But what had he seen? Before she could do anything other than call his name he had whirled around and headed quickly back the way he had came.  
  
Cunno! Cunno! Judda jumped up too, looking distraught, he could tell that the encounter had been a negative one.  
  
Not your fault. Rikku yelled back, taking off after Tidus.  
  
***  
  
Tidus mind was a whirl of confusion. Was that the boy Rikku had liked? He had used the X-potions and then gone to find her, to thank her. He had walked in just in time to see the boy kiss her.   
  
True she had seemed as shocked as when he had kissed her, and she had leapt up to try to explain almost instantly. And he remembered that Cunno' meant sorry, the boy had been apologizeing when he left.  
  
He yelled shaking his head. Was he jealous? It had felt the same way when He had crashed Yuna's wedding.  
  
  
  
It was Rikku.  
  
After the way he acted she would be suspicious, wouldn't she?  
  
There you are! Rikku rounded the bend in the hallway and ran her fingers nervously over her hair.  
  
Tidus couldn't help grinning at her flustered appearance.  
  
You weren't supposed to see that. she stammered.  
  
That doesn't change the fact that it happened. He shot back, You kissed that boy.  
  
No, he kissed me, and it was an accident!  
  
You didn't get mad! Tidus reminded her.  
  
Judda is a friend of Brother's, and I didn't get mad when You kissed me, and that was on purpose! It must have been the mood of Macalania that had possessed him to do such a thing.  
  
Yea, well, that was different. He snarled.  
  
Why are you so mad Tidus?! she asked, taking a step back, Tidus could be scary when he got mad.   
  
You love Yunie! she reminded him when he didn't answer, Why are you so mad? She took a deep breath, bracing herself, Are you mad because you like me?   
  
She bit her lower lip, there, it was out in the open, she had asked the question whose answer had been tormenting her since she met him.  
  
Tidus anger left him and was replaced with an awkward embarrassment. He did like her, but she ad said herself that she liked another boy. Admitting his feelings would probably ruin their friendship.   
  
He was saved from having to answer because just then Cid's voice came onto the intercom.  
  
--_Tidus! Rikku! Brother! Get your butts to the Bridge we've reached Bevelle.--_  
  
Rikku snorted as Tidus leaped up and headed for the bridge. She followed him, brooding slightly, His discomfort was a good sign, and he hadn't said no. Maybe she could squeeze an answer out of him later.  
  
  



	8. The Fayth

The Fayth  
  
  
Disclaimer: Gee wiz, I don't own Final Fantasy.  
  
Tidus rushed towards the Bridge of the airship. He had almost dropped his teeth due to surprise when Rikku had asked him that Question. The Faith must be looking out for him, because he would rather face Seymour than Answer her question.   
  
He hurriedly walked down the hallway, the worst part about it was that he had no answer for her. a simple No would have been untrue, a simple yes would have been an exaggeration, and a maybe' was to changeable.  
  
Tidus shook his head, unsuccessfully attempting to clear it, and walked through the sliding Machina doors and looked dully at the Towers of Bevelle. Rikku emerged from behind him and stopped next to him, following his gaze.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Rikku could see Tidus. He was staring at Bevelle with a look of bleak determination threaded through his features. Rikku turned her head slightly so she could see him better, and felt the color in her face rise a bit.   
  
Of course he would jump to conclusions because of her question. Of course he would assume that if she wanted to know if he liked her than naturally, she would like him, Tidus could be narcissistic that way. His eyes wavered ever so slightly, and she turned her head totally away from him, had he seen her looking at him? Either way, she was sure she couldn't face him after this.  
  
Cid looked at her annoyed, Are you ready?  
  
Sure, Pops! Rikku bounced, summoning her perkiest smile to her lips.  
  
Then we go.  
  
They all reached forward and touched the sphere, and where teliported to the inside of Bevelle's castle.  
  
***  
  
Rikku's eyes wandered over the ornate ceiling of the room they where in. Her father and Seymour where having a heated argument, and wile the first hour was entertaining, even interesting, as the minutes lagged on, Rikku found herself becoming more and more bored.  
  
What did she care about ancient Treaties of War etiquette or how far the Guado stepped over the line. She had been through worse when she was on Yuna's Pilgrimage. She was the total fifth wheel, or seventh as the case may be.  
  
Her eyes slowly came to rest on Yunie. She is a good actress, Rikku thought. Yuna not only looked interested and engrossed in the argument, which was launching into its third hour, but she had barely looked at Tidus. Her eyes hardly ever strayed from her husband, and when they did they wouldn't make their way toward Tidus.  
  
Rikku realized that it was probably tearing them apart inside, and part of her felt satisfied that they got to feel how she felt, and had to masquerade as being happy as she did, wile the other part felt depressed that this was happening, and in some way, it was probably her fault. She should have just thrown Tidus back into the Farplane the Instant he fell out.  
  
Rikku bit her lip and pouted at the floor, how the heck did she get caught up in this love triangle anyway?  
  
. . . Right Rikku?   
  
Rikku jumped on hearing her name, and looked up to see Cid looking at her expectantly.  
  
I . . . Uhh . . . What was the question? Rikku asked, reddening in shame as the entire company turned to look at her.  
  
Oh Rikku, You don't look so good. Yunie said rising,   
  
Rikku almost said You just noticed, Yunie?' but caught it before it slipped off her tongue.  
  
Why don't you come with my and lay down for a wile?  
  
Rikku nodded, and numbly followed her cousin out of the room.  
***  
  
As soon as the left the room and Yuna closed the door behind her, Rikku turned and regarded her cousin with a worried expression.  
  
Rikku! You have to help me!  
  
Rikku's anger at her cousin melted when she heard her desperate tone.  
  
What's wrong Yunie?!   
  
You have to get rid of Seymour. Yuna looked pleadingly at her cousin, I cant, I cant stay like this much more. She laughed ruefully, Three months, God Rikku, cant you do SOMETHING?  
  
Rikku hugged her cousin, What can I do? I don't think you can fix the Farplane with Machina.  
  
Oh, I don't know, Get the Faith to pray, figure out a spell, Put a waterfall and a wall over the doorway, please?  
  
Alright, I'll go to Zanarkand and find a way, I promise Yunie. Then a thought struck her, But then Tidus would . . . Rikku trailed off.  
  
Loose Tidus again? She lost him so many times that it seemed foolish to even try to hold onto him any longer. She lost him once over the Ship, twice to Yunie, and once to death.  
  
Yuna seemed to read her thoughts , they where probably written all over her face.  
  
I know it's a lot to ask you Rikku, but, please . . . ?  
  
Rikku sighed, Yunie was family, they had to look out for each other. She resigned herself to loose Tidus again to death.   
  
Perhaps this time she could muster the courage to tell him she loved him. Aboard the airship she hadn't been able to, Yunie had confessed, and they hugged, how could she have done anything, and what could she have said? Yea, Tidus, I know You love Yunie and all but I just wanted to say I love you too before you died.'  
  
I swear I'll get you out of this Yunie. Rikku promised again. But how do I kill a dead man? she asked herself.  
  
***  
  
Tell me again why were here? Tidus asked, whining to her the same way he had to Auron.  
  
Yunie wanted me to do her a favor. Rikku told him again.  
  
What favor? Tidus pried.  
  
Rikku knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. I'll tell you when we stop. she assured him.  
  
We should stop soon, its going to getting dark.  
  
Tidus, its only noon.  
  
Well Rikku. Tidus said, crossing his arms, Its getting dark, see for yourself.  
  
He was right, clouds where rolling in, and it looked like a storm was looming in the distance.  
  
Why didn't you say anything sooner?! Rikku asked, in mock annoyance, luckily there would be enough time to find shelter. She wasn't too keen on the thunder, but hopefully she would be inside by then.  
  
Come on. she grabbed his wrist, and hauled him further up the rocky path.  
  
***  
  
This will work. Tidus called, moseying into a cave in the wall, and inspecting the mold on the walls.  
  
Just in time! Rikku sighed, the light rain was starting to intensify, and she had heard one or two lone claps of thunder.  
  
In five minutes they had a small fire going, and had used purifying salts to ward off the fiends.  
  
Rikku drew her knees up to her chest, and shivered as the rain started falling in sheets, and yelped in fright as the first thunder started resounding through the cave.  
  
Tuh'd ayd sa! bmayca! [Don't eat me! please!] Rikku yelped, burying her face in her arms and knees.  
  
Tidus stared at Rikku, who was about ready to start crying. He felt a pang of pity, and instinctively reached out a hand.  
  
Rikku, come here. he requested.  
  
She looked up at him, her face blank, and confusion fluttering through her eyes.  
  
Come here, Sit next to me? he suggested, motioning for her to come.  
  
She hesitated, started to shake her head, and then cried out as another crash of thunder sounded.  
  
Hurriedly she crawled over and wrapped her arms around his chest, and to her surprise he gently put his arms around her. Rikku smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder, relaxing almost completely in his strong arms.   
  
Finally he was protecting her from the thunder.  
  
Tidus had no heartbeat, no pulse, not any breath escaped his lips. He was like a Zombie or a Vampire. He was only half there.  
  
Please Rikku, will you tell me where were going?  
  
Rikku cringed. Why did he have to ask her that, now? He would surely shove her away when she told him.  
  
Back to the wall of the faith.  
  
he withdrew slightly, and looked down at her face.  
  
Yunie asked me, no, begged me to help her. Rikku recounted what had happened, and explained to him that they had to find some way to get in touch with the faith again. To ask them to start dreaming again.  
  
When she explained to him that he would probably die again, she couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes.  
  
If you don't want to help me I'll understand. She finally said growing quiet.  
  
Hey were still guardians, right? We gotta help the Yuna any way we can.  
  
That wasn't really accurate, but Rikku nodded, trying to humor him.  
  
We'll probably get there tomorrow, why don't you get some sleep. He tightened his embrace around her, and Rikku felt her eyes closing as she snuggled up next to him.  
  
***  
  
It was over there. Tidus exclaimed. They had reached the wall of the faith, now looking like it tuned to stone.  
  
What is? Rikku asked as Tidus seized her wrist and began dragging her in the direction he pointed.  
  
Where I fainted. Tidus mumbled the last word, slightly embarrassed. They reached the spot, and Tidus stopped, regarding the faith on the wall.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Hey you! He yelled, banging on the side, Let me in! Everything reeled for an instant, and then his hand slide through the wall, as if he where immaterial again.  
  
Rikku saw blackness swim up in front of her eyes, and she could feel Tidus collapsing beside her.  
  
***  
  
Rikku opened her eyes, not sure exactly where she was. It looked like a one room apartment in Home. In about a hundred years. There was Machina like she couldn't believe, and she stared in awe out the window.  
  
Tidus sat up, Amazed.  
  
My home!!  
  
Rikku asked, jumping up, and racing to the window.  
  
This is where I lived, in Zanarkand.  
  
Wow, Tidus! This is Amazing! I've never seen Machina like this before!! Rikku bounced, truly excited, and turned to look at him.  
  
I really wanted to bring Yuna to Zanarkand. Tidus remarked, then bit his lip as Rikku turned quickly back to the window, he could see her reflection on the glass and she looked a little hurt.  
  
He was about to try to explain that he was happy to bring her here too when a little boy in purple seemed to materialize out of the shadows.  
  
Its you! He recognized Bahamut's Faith.  
  
Why do you bother us? he asked.  
  
You need to start dreaming again. Tidus knelt down so he was level with the boy.  
  
We don't want to dream. We grew weary of it. We want to stay awake.  
  
Yes but-  
  
We keep dreaming and Sin may come back.  
  
Spira is at war!  
  
Both Tidus and the Faith turned to see Rikku, glaring, fists clenched.  
  
I know you used to live in Spira! I know you care about it. You need to keep Spira and the Farplane separate! We promised Yunie we would find a way.  
  
She managed to keep her voice under control, but her nails where digging into her palms.  
  
You protected the people of Spira by becoming Aeons, so I know you care. Now you gotta maintain the barriers between living and dead. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and blood dripped through her fingers.  
  
The faith looked at her, and seemed to be considering what she was saying.  
  
Tidus on the other hand sprang forward and pried open her hands so she wouldn't hurt herself any more than she already had.  
  
Were not asking you to become Aeons, not to maintain Zanarkand, just to keep the faith behind the Farplane wall.  
  
Rikku felt another tear slide down her cheek. If she convinced the faith, she would loose Tidus, if she didn't convince the faith, she would loose Yunie.  
  
The Faith are escaping? The boy asked, generally surprised.  
  
Tidus said, I got out, the Farplane wall is collapsing. I know if I had the chance I would get out of there.  
  
Alright then, We will dream again, but not as intensely as we have in the past. The boy grudgingly agreed.   
  
Oh thank goodness Rikku sighed, she didn't want to tell Yunie they had failed.  
  
The Faith will be pulled back to the Farplane when we begin dreaming. The Boy told him, We estimate it will take a week of your time.  
  
One more thing? Tidus asked the boy.   
  
  
  
Why dose water make me solid?  
  
The boy grinned, impressed, So you found that out? It is because the water of Spira has those abilities. Haven't you wondered how you can hold your breath for so long, and how Sin would keep being reborn though it was only half alive. That's why it would stay underwater most of the time.  
  
Spira's water has magic like a, a necromancer? Rikku was surprised, none of the things that the Faith had said had ever crossed her mind. She had simply accepted them.  
  
Now go, before the fiends get you. the faith said, and Tidus and Rikku found themselves looking up at the blue skies of Spira.  
  
***  
  
Rikku rushed up and hugged her cousin.  
  
Yuna let out a sigh of relief, from the way her cousin greeted her she knew her expedition had been successful.  
  
How long? she whispered.  
  
Five days. Rikku told her, the gleam leaving her eyes, but the smile remaining on her lips.  
  
It was unlike her cousin to be depressed, Yuna could tell she was, she wasn't sure how, but the effervesant blond lacked something, though all her usual cheerfulness was present.  
  
Yuna dismissed it, and joined her cousin in her little dance of celebration.  
  
Yuna excused herself soon after, and made her way to her room. The though of loosing Tidus made her feel sick to her stomach, but she didn't dare let Seymour run amuck any longer. She knew he was behind the civil war, and he was probably behind Rikku's capture, and Tidus's injury as well, though she had no proof.  
  
Yuna stopped, and wondered why her cousin hadn't seemed genuinely happy. She had acted the same way through the Pilgrimage, when she had known Yuna was going to die.  
  
In fact, whenever they where alone, Rikku looked downright miserable. Especially, Yuna thought, when she was talking about . . .  
  
Yuna staggered backwards, the realization hitting her as strongly as any physical blow.  
  
It couldn't be.  
  
It had to be.  
  
What had she done.


	9. Confession

Confession  
  
  
  
Sorry, Don't own FFX, If I did, I probably would have been tricked into giving it to another random FF.net writer who is far more devious than me.  
  
  
Yuna was shaking, all the things she had done, all the secrets that she had told. Her cousin had listened patently to them all, and always acted enthusiastically. She had always been so happy for Yuna that it had never crossed her mind.  
  
It had never crossed her mind that Rikku and her had fallen for the same boy.  
  
Yuna shook her head, Rikku was a fine actress. Both Rikku and Tidus where staying at the castle, but she had been avoiding Tidus, and since Tidus and Rikku where together so much, she hadn't seen much of Rikku either.  
  
Yuna slipped out of the room, sleep would have to wait. she quickly made her way to her cousins room, and pressed her ear on the door, to see whether she was awake or not.  
  
Syh drec cilgc! E lyhd pameaja drec ec rybbahehk!!   
  
Yuna heard Rikku's voice, but didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
Yuna asked, knocking lightly on the door.  
  
There was a brief scuffle, and Rikku yelled for her to come in.  
  
Yuna entered, surveying that Rikku had shoved about a ton of machina into the closet and under the bed.  
  
Carefully she shut the door and made her way across the room, and sat on the bed, beckoning for her cousin to join her.  
  
Yuna asked, when the girl had settled herself next to her, I want to ask you something, and I want you to be entirely truthful.  
  
Rikku grinned, Whatever it is Yunie, I swear I didn't do it, I've been in my room for the past hour. Yuna sounded like her father when his favorite piece of machina vanished.  
  
Yuna smiled slightly, Rikku, be serious I want to know, do you love Tidus?  
  
Rikku's jaw dropped, her witty comeback forgotten. was all she could manage to stammer.  
  
Yuna nodded, waiting patently for the girl to answer.  
  
No, of course not! Rikku recovered from her shock, You love him Yunie, he loves you!  
  
Yuna shrugged, That doesn't always stop someone from falling in love.  
  
Rikku shifted uneasily, I umm . . . she was about to lie again, but when she glanced up at Yuna's pleading expression, she broke.  
  
Alright Yunie, I do love him, he was just so nice to me, you know? I was never going to tell you. I was going to take it to my grave! Rikku looked down, and began fiddling with her hands.   
  
Yuna reached over and hugged her cousin, I'm sorry Rikku, I didn't know.  
  
Rikku clenched her hands, desperately trying not to cry. Its ok Yunie. she finally replied. I think . . . Rikku continued, I think I should go back to Home soon, you know? I cant stay.  
  
Yuna shook her head, Rikku, you must stay, I mean, Tidus is going to be here, and I wont be able to bear it if you don't stay!  
  
Rikku cocked her head, was Yuna asking her to stay and support her? Tidus' words to her earlier flashed back through her head,   
  
_Hey were still guardians, right? We gotta help the Yuna any way we can.  
  
_ He was sacrificing his life- well, more like half-life for Yuna, that was a lot more than she was asking of her.  
  
Defeated, Rikku agreed.  
  
***  
  
Rikku slipped down the hallway, cursing her shoes for making such loud squeaks on the floor. Both she and Yuna had been avoiding Tidus, Yuna because she didn't want to make Seymour suspicious, or give him a chance to humiliate her if he already knew, and Rikku because she couldn't look at him for long without feeling so heartsick she would have to leave.  
  
He would be gone Tonight.  
  
The repairs to the Farplane where done.  
  
Do you suppose he will return to the Farplane or become a Fiend?  
  
Rikku whirled around, her heart in her throat.  
  
Seymour stood there, looking down his nose at her.   
  
Rikku glared up at him. He was over two feet taller than her, and there was a glint in his eyes that made him look menacing. Almost insane.  
  
Yes, I believe when the sun sets tonight there will be many who have to make that choice. He continued, waiving a hand in a vague gesture, and turning his head to the side, not pausing to see if Rikku was even listening.  
  
What do you mean? Rikku tried to look innocent, like she had no clue what she was talking about.  
  
Seymour's head snapped back, Don't play dumb, Heathen! He hissed.  
  
Rikku took a step back, alarmed, and insulted.  
  
I know you and your Half-breed cousin plotted this!! Even now I can feel the tug of the Farplane! Its calling me, and its gotten stronger! Soon I wont be able to resist the pull, It will drag me back!!   
  
Seymour was yelling by now, and Rikku prayed that someone would hear him and come help her, she didn't much like the Idea of fighting him alone.  
  
Rikku slowly slipped her hand into her pouch, searching desperately for a grenade, or a flare, or ANYTHING that would stall him enough to let her escape.  
  
Do you want to know why Yuna was so desperate to get rid of me? Seymour laughed, evidently enjoying his speech.  
  
Its because I found out that bastard Tidus' secret you know, water makes you solid? You must know, since you've been lusting after him since I have met you.  
  
Seymour leaned a little closer Well it turns out as her tangible husband, I was a bit more than she bargained for. He grinned, exceedingly pleased with himself.  
  
Rikku snarled, How dare he!! Your Sick!  
  
Her fingers closed on a Shining Gem, and an Arctic wind, and without even trying to remember what they did when mixed, she combined them, shook them, and hurled it at Seymour.  
  
It exploded on contact, and she scrambled back, and even though she had backed off, the explosion knocked her flat, as Seymour advanced, practically unharmed.  
  
You didn't think that I would take my trip back to the Farplane lying down, would you? Oh no, heathen, your wrong.  
  
Rikku jammed her hand into her pack, she didn't have time to sort through the gems and potions and find one that did damage.  
  
Wont you enjoy spending eternity with the boy you love? If I am Going to be sent back to the Farplane, _I shall drag you with me_!!!  
  
He's going to cast Requiem and Kill me!! Rikku thought, closing her fingers around the next thing they touched, she yanked out an Al Bhed Potion, her heart sinking, it was useless against him.  
  
Then, amazingly, a triangle of blue metal appeared out of Seymour's chest. She stared at it, blankly, her mind to wrapped in fear to be able to generate a thought.  
  
Then it withdrew back into Seymour's chest, only to be replaced by a torrent of blood. Agonizingly slowly, Seymour fell to his knees, revealing a furious looking Tidus, standing sword drawn behind him.  
  
The Blitzball player savagely kicked Seymour in the chest, and then stepped over his body, extending his hand to Rikku.  
  
  
  
Its ok, He wont be getting up for a while. he comforted the Al Bhed.  
  
How much did you hear? Rikku asked, and let out a sigh of relief when Tidus shook his head.  
  
I heard him yelling, so I came running, but all I heard was that he was going to take you with him to the Farplane. he extended his hand to help his shaken comrade up.  
  
I'm so sorry, Tidus  
  
  
  
Aren't you sad that your going back tonight? Rikku finally took his hand.  
  
Well, a wise woman once told me that she missed her family, but she would rather have them living out in Spira than stuck in the Farplane with her. Tidus repeated the words of encouragement that Rikku's mother had told him months ago. I know what she meant now. If Seymour doesn't go back, hundreds will die, and in a way I would be responsible.  
  
  
  
Rikku . . . Tidus took her elbow and began leading her away from the three-fourths dead Maester, Will you meet me tonight a little before sunset?  
  
But that's right before you leave, wouldn't you rather talk to Yunie? Say your goodbyes to her? Rikku asked, and realized that he had led her to the door of her room.  
  
No, I want to meet YOU and I want to talk to YOU and I want to say my goodbyes to YOU. I'll be waiting up on the cliffs.  
  
Rikku stood and watched him go, blown away. Why on earth would he want to spend his last moments with her? Rikku shook her head, first things first, she was covered in Seymour's blood, she would have to change.  
  
***  
  
Tidus walked down the hall, with all the enthusiasm of one preparing for his own funeral.  
  
He had two important things to do before he left, Talk to Yuna, and talk to Rikku.  
  
The scene he had just watched unfold played through his mind again.  
  
  
_Tidus had heard Seymour's angry shouts, and immediately took off towards the source of his voice. He had never trusted Seymour, and now he was afraid he would do something terrible when he found out he would be returning to the Farplane.  
  
He quickly located him, he was bellowing at a terrified Rikku, she managed to retaliate before he reached them, Mixing two of her explosives and hurling them at the Guado.  
  
Tidus was surprised that her attack did almost nothing, and he leapt forward, getting ready to slash at the unsuspecting Guado's unprotected back.   
  
-Wont you enjoy spending eternity with the boy you love? If I am Going to be sent back to the Farplane, I shall drag you with me!!!  
  
Tidus Froze.  
  
Did Rikku love him? How was that possible. He Loved both her and Yuna, and it had always been easy to decide because Yuna was the one who loved him back.  
  
Luckily his instincts took over, and he ran him through before Seymour could cast Requiem.  
  
_  
I guess I have to decide. Set all three of our souls at ease. He murmured.  
  
Then he came to a big double doors that he knew would lead to Yuna's apartments.  
  
He called, rapping softly on the door, Yuna, we need to talk.  
  
***  
  
Rikku crinkled her nose, as she climbed the path to the cliffs. Did she dare let herself hope? Hoping that Tidus might change his mind about Yunie had just made her hurt worse.   
  
She had learned never fantasize about what might have been, or hope for a change, it just made every loving glance and all the tender words, hurt worse, because they weren't for you.  
  
She scanned the plateau, and spotted him looking west, towards the sunset, his feet dangling over the edge. Rikku walked over and joined him, looking out at the sunset for a moment, and then turning to look at him.  
  
What could he possibly be thinking? Rikku wondered, I would be in an oblivion if I knew I was to die when the sun set.  
  
Are you ok? Tidus asked, Don't let that jackass Seymour traumatize you.  
  
Rikku managed a small smile, I'll live. then bit her lip and smacked herself on the forehead, realizing what she had just said. Damn it, Tidus, I'm sor-  
  
Its ok,   
  
They lapsed into an awkward silence, both wishing that the sun would stop its decent.  
  
I wanted to talk to you, before I well, you know. Tidus cursed inwardly as a tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
About what?  
  
Well, You know about Yuna and I- But then of course, Seymour came- and its not like Yuna had a choice- and then in Macalania- I didn't mean to- and its been eating me alive-  
  
Wait wait, Rikku stopped him, Pick a sentence and finish it, ok? It cant be that hard.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath, It was now or never.  
  
Well, a wile ago I met a girl.  
  
What on earth was he talking about? she wondered.  
  
And we where hitting it off, he continued Until one day I was a real jerk and I fell for her cousin, we got very close, but then somehow, we fell out of love, and I started to like the first girl. Now I'm not sure if she wants me back, what do you think I should do?  
  
Rikku stared, not sure whether to laugh or cry. I think you should kiss her. She advised   
  
  
  
Yes right now!   
  
Tidus smiled, the familiar joyful gleam had relit in Rikku's spiral gaze, and he couldn't help but return her grin.  
  
Then he reached down and kissed her hard on the mouth. The moment their lips met, the sun sank below the ocean, and the sky was filled with the blue glow of the Faith. He felt Rikku wrap her arms more tightly around him, and he could feel himself slipping form being tangible to intangible, then back again.  
  
The wind whipped their hair so violently that it stung, and the sky above them was a vortex of lost Souls. Their blue glow bathing everything in an unearthly illumination, and their woeful cried echoing into the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, I hope everyone liked the chapter, I had to re-write it a few times because it sounded corny. Its a bit shorter than all the other chapters, but Chapter ten will be the Grand Finale!  
  
Anyways, if you like this fic, you should check out my Tikku fanart on Fanart Central.  
  
Just go to Fanart Central and search for Burning_Ice'. If you don't have the Link, you can prolly find it on Google really easy. We aren't allowed to post links :(  
  
  
icytigergrrrl  
Thanks, I love sweet sappy stories, so I decided to try my luck at writing them. Oh, and I'm glad you like Tikkus!  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer   
I have continued, though it may or may not be soon, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Dragon Scales1   
Heh, Yuna always struck me as the kind of character that you liked, (or at least respected) then at the end of the game they turn into a psychotic murderer or something.  
  
Xtreme Nuisance   
Well, here's more, I hope Yuna redeemed herself a bit, (not too much though)  
  
Alpha T. Sigma   
am I good in deed' or good indeed'? or both? Or maybe I'm just watching Strong bad's Email too much. Anyways, you better do some updating of your own, girl!! Its been like a year!! Pleeease?! I'll tell Severine Halo some embarrassing stories If ya don't! and I'm not paying you with hell. Hell is mine.  
  
punky gal   
Don't worry, that Blitzball player has a bit of luck left up his sleeves! Oh, and don't cry!! ::hands tissue::  
  
keebler-elmo   
Well, I'm glad that you like it Keeby-E! I hope this chapter is as good as the last! I know I can get really bummed when you read a great fic, then there is a three sentence chapter and your like Awwww :(  
  
Severine Halo   
Gee thanks! ::sheepish grin:: I still have to read your stories, (so little time . . .) Sorry to say Auron doesn't really come in, partly because he scares me, and partly because, you know, he's dead.   
Oh, and don't take the embarrassing stories too seriously, I would be twitched at if I told ya anything.  
  
Lyric1   
Ok, I tried to make things a bit more detailed, you weren't too too specific on exactly what needed more, but I hope ya like this Chapter better! ::high five:: Whoo Tikku fan! We need like an official website or something.  
  
  
frost   
Messed up? gosh I hope that's a good thing!! heh, doncha just hate writers who wont update their stories for months and months ::looks at dates of story:: Ehehehe?  
Thanks, I had to do something to break it up before it got too romantic, that's how romantic stories where you just want the characters to get together so bad and they don't, and you wait, and they still don't . . .  
Well, I never go into characters thoughts much, I figured you can tell most of it by what they do and say, I only go into it if they think something important.  
  
Smirnoff Ice Lover   
Genius? I'm that good? Wowie. I don't know if its possible, to hate me and love me at the same time, but I hope you love me more, cause people who hate me are scary!! Hunt me down? gee, you come on a bit strong, well, I've updated, I hope that has prolonged my life for another month.  
  
desolate   
Sorry, man, I can try to find you a tikkuholics anonymous if your in over your head. Well, I always liked Rikku and Tidus, right from the start, I mean Auron and Rikku as just like Ok, we paired Yuna with Tidus, and Wakka with Lulu, crap! We need to pair Rikku with someone! well, we have Auron and Kimhari left, so we can slap her and Auron together, because nobody likes a 15 year old loving a half-cat-man' Well, for both of them it was kinda creepy, I mean, judging by the gray hair, Auron is in like his 50s, he's old enough to be her father, her grandfather even!  
Oh, and my computers an Imac, so Mr. Bob'll have to send me an Imac Virus for it to work.  
  
Toblerone   
Thanks, I'm so glad you liked the story!! and thanks for the complements!  
  
SoccerChick88   
That's good, I was shooting for exciting and warm!  
  
angels kissx   
Alright, I vow I shall keep up the good work! and I agree, Tikkus are kewl, we need more of em!!


	10. The Story's Close

The Stories Close  


  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own it. really.  
  
And now, the Thrilling conclusion to The Farplane!!  
  
Yuna paced back and forth in her room, her mind replaying the conversation she had just had with Tidus.  
  
***  
  
_ He called, rapping softly on the door, Yuna, we need to talk.  
  
Yuna opened her door, then looked around worried, You shouldn't be here Tidus!! Seymour-  
  
Seymour wont bother you again. Now please, can I talk to you for a minute?  
  
Yuna nodded her head, confused, but opened the door and beckoned him inside. Once he was there he sat down, anxiously trying to think of what he had wanted to say to the girl he once loved.  
  
Yuna . . . Tidus started, seeking the correct words, I love you, I really do, but I don't know, Rikku, she-  
  
She loves you too. Yuna finished for the stuttering boy. I know, she told me. I don't know why she didn't say something to you at the in the thunder plains or Macalania, though.  
  
Tidus smiled slightly, It was because she didn't want to get in between us. And When we where together I was saying things like Oh I love Yuna so much, how could she dump me and marry Seymour?' She couldn't have said I really feel bad but I love you too.'_  
  
_Well theoretically she could have. But he didn't think anyone in their right mind would have.  
  
The hour is late for any new declarations of love. Yuna told him, looking out her window towards the setting sun.  
  
Better late than never, Tidus' old optimistic charm was resurfacing. I just wanted to apologize.  
  
Yuna smiled ruefully Of course, I just want you to be happy. She admitted, And I want you to go to the Farplane with no regrets, so I wont have to send you.  
  
Tidus nodded, and hugged her.  
  
That is all I can ask of you anymore.  
  
_***  
  
Yuna wrapped her arms around her shoulders, resting her hands where Tidus had touched them.  
  
Heartache seems to follow me around these days. she jumped when she looked out the window. The sun was dropping down below the horizon. It was already half submerged.  
  
Yuna picked up her staff and pushed the layer of dust off of it. She would have to perform a sending. There would be many souls that needed to be directed back to the farplane.  
  
She also wanted to make sure that Seymour found his way there. She had no desire for him to stay.  
  
Silently she left her room and headed down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
Tidus grip around Rikku tightened, he didn't want to leave, not when everything had finally fallen into place. He screwed his eyes shut, already he could feel the girl in his arms fading out of his grip.  
  
I don't want to leave. He whispered, tears streaming down his face. But the world around him turned to white light.  
  
***  
  
Welcome back.   
  
Tidus turned to see Bahamut's faith sitting and looking up at him.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Your home.  
  
Tidus looked around, once again in his one room apartment.   
  
This isn't real, Why cant I go back to Spira??  
  
The Fayth stood up, I took you back to Zanarkand. You are a Fayth like us, you cannot live in Spira. I thought you would be happy to live in this part of the farplane.  
  
No! Cant you see!! I don't want to be here!! Tidus picked up one of his blitzballs and threw it had against the wall.  
  
Your not pleased?  
  
Damnit, NO!  
  
Don't cry.  
  
He turned to the Fayth, who grinned at him out from under his purple hood.  
  
I wasn't going to cry!! Tidus stalked back and forth in his apartment.  
  
You always cry.  
  
Tidus whirled around to face his father, who leaned casually against the door frame. Jecht strowed forward and put his hand on Tidus' shoulder, and his sun resisted the urge to smack it away.  
  
You don't wanna stay here? Jecht asked him, as Auron stepped into the doorway, leaning against the other part of the frame.  
  
Its safe here. Spira changes. Cities rise, cities crumble. Everyone will die. You wouldn't rather live here for eternity? he asked, cryptic as ever.  
  
No . . .  
  
An eternity away from Rikku?  
  
. . . I want to go back . . .  
  
Living forever in the shadows with the Fayth?  
  
. . . To Spira . . .  
  
Tidus closed his eyes against the wraiths that stood before him. The prospect of living in this shadow realm without his friends scared him, made his insides twist in horror.  
  
. . . I miss Rikku . . .  
  
***  
  
Miss me? I'm right here Tidus!  
  
Tidus felt something encircle his head, and his face pressed against something warm.  
  
  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself leaning into Rikku's embrace, her hands brushing comfortingly through his hair.  
  
I'm back.  
  
You scared me so much Tidus! Rikku's embrace tightened, You just started blinking in and out, you know?  
  
I was gone! I was dead, in the fayth's dimension. My Zanarkand! Tidus told her confused, wile slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
There was a long pause where both of them just sat, Rikku stareing out over the ocean, and Tidus over the lit streets of Bevelle.  
  
Maybe the Fayth . . . when they sealed the farplane . . . they sealed you out of it. So whether you where a dream or not, your here. Did you ask them to do that?  
  
Ask? Hardly. his old ego shining through, The Star player of the Zanarkand abes doesn't have to ask.  
  
So then you begged? Rikku giggled.  
  
Her only answer was a brush of light kisses down her neck.  
  
***  
  
Yuna stared anxiously up the path that led to the bluffs above Bevelle. She was worried, sunset had come and gone, the Fayth had come and gone. She had performed a public sending, and the public had retired for the night.   
  
So where was Rikku?!?   
  
She hated to think her cousin was crying alone on the cliff top.   
  
Five more minutes, then I'll go look for her. She promised herself.  
  
just then her eyes managed to catch sight of a movement in the trees. It was too dark to tell much, but it could only be Rikku. Yuna dashed out of her room and scrambled down the stairs, heading towards the side door where she would meet her cousin.  
  
Tidus.  
  
She froze, seeing him walking hand and hand with her cousin.   
  
He still walked among the living!  
  
Yunas knees buckled, and hot tears of happiness, relief and jealousy streaked her face.  
  
Their laughter stopped as they drew close, and Rikku released Tidus' hand and ran to her cousin, kneeling down she hugged her.  
  
Sorry Yunie.  
  
No, Rikku, you have nothing to apologize for.  
  
Rikku nodded and let her go, retreating a couple paces towards the stairway, before looking back at Tidus and Yuna.  
  
Yuna whispered, casting her eyes down, and refusing to meet those of the boy she once loved. The boy she still loved.  
  
Tidus stepped forward, resting his hand on her shoulder. Briefly. Reassuringly. Like he had so many weeks ago in Zanarkand.  
  
Then he moved on, following Rikku up the stairway.  
  
I meant it. Yuna told herself as soon as his footsteps where no longer audible.   
  
When I said I hoped you would find happiness, even if it wasn't with me.  
  
She stood.  
  
I had to have meant it.  
  
Its the only thing that will keep me going. The thought that I want this.  
  
Tidus. Rikku. Yuna did the prayer to Yevon towards the stairway they had vanished up, before slipping silently to her chamber.  
  
Ok, The Farplane is finally complete!! I hope you all liked it. R and R, ok?!  
  
rikku432656: I hope your Happy, you bugged me all the way to Fanart central for this. I hope its all you ever dreamed it would be.  
  
keebler-elmo: Sorry KeebyE, I made it Happy, but I hope you still like it!!  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thanks a lot!!  
  
Little-Lulu: Thank you thank you! Well, I didn't know the ages, (I guesstimated) but I am 18, and I wouldn't fall in love with a 37 year old. (Johnny Depp doesn't count!!) and thank you for the math lesson; Tuna is a fish, not a pairing.  
  
Severine Halo: Thanks, I try!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Thanks, I likes your stories, and I did so try to make Yuna in character, though just a liiiiiiiiitle bit twisted.  
  
Vash The Unholy: Whoo Oreos! ::pounces on box:: and its ok to be an obsessed Tikku fan. the world needs more of em.  
  
icytigergrrrl: Thanks for the review. I hope your friend converted!! Aurikku, ::shudders::. And I have done what you asked. the tenth and final chapter!! Da da da DA!  
  
runaway angel: I made ya smile? Aww. thanks for your review!!  
  



End file.
